


Remember Me

by irnnotaboutthatlife



Series: Trust Me [2]
Category: YuYu Hakusho, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnnotaboutthatlife/pseuds/irnnotaboutthatlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a few months since The Dark Tournament. After your death, Hiei has been searching for a way to bring you back. His willingness to leave everything behind, even his friends, may push him over the edge. Sequel to Trust Me.</p><p>Hiei x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second part of Trust Me is finally here! Let me know what you guys think! Just so we're clear, I will NOT be going into too much detail over the Sensui arc. It's wasn't my favorite, so I'm just gonna skim to some parts I feel are necessary and then be moving on to the Three Kings arc. I hope that's okay! Anyways, here we go!

Hiei's POV

"Come on Hiei, quit being a jerk and just let me rest for a minute!" Y/N shouted. She was getting frustrated with me. We've been training for four hours straight outside in the forest near Genkai's temple. Sweat was pouring down her face and she was breathing hard.

"Fine," I conceded, rolling my eyes at her. "But only because you've been doing decently." She plopped herself under a tree and inhaled her bottle of water. Once she had her fill, she patted the space next her, indicating for me to sit there. I sighed but allowed myself to humor her. 

I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes. I felt her rest her head on my shoulder. She smelled like warm vanilla, a scent I had become accustomed to. A scent I had come to enjoy.

"Hiei?" she whispered

"Hm?" I mumbled, not even bothering to look at her.

"Hiei, I lov---," and then I heard her choking. My eyes flew open, searching for her, but she was no longer beside me. Instead, she was in front of me, a few feet away. And holding her up with his hand deep in her chest was Toguro.

"Y/N, NO!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes again, but this time I was high up in a tree. I had decided to stay up here for the night. I could still hear my cries echo through the woods. My heart was pounding in my chest. I've been having the same dream ever since... I took in a deep breath.

"Ever since she left...," I muttered to myself. It had been a few months since The Dark Tournament, but I could still remember that moment as if it were yesterday.

How could I forget? That moment has been replaying in my dreams everyday since I lost her. I hadn't spoken to anyone besides Kurama and Koenma after the tournament. Kurama forces me to check in with him every week. He thinks I've fallen into some sort of depression. But I've been fine on my own.

I'm used to it.

I've met with Koenma several times these past few months. I've tried to make countless deals with him. I could still hear my pleads now.

_"Listen infant, I am willing to exchange my life for the woman's. How about that?"_ _I asked while he continued to place stamps on a stack papers._

_"That's not how this works Hiei," he said, not seeming to show even the slightest interest._

_I quickly lost my temper the next time I came to visit._

_With my sword pointed at his neck, I demanded, "Now listen Koenma. If you value your life, you'll bring the woman back immediately." A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead, but his face remained disturbingly calm._

_"Hiei, I understand that you're upset about your loss. We're all unhappy. You're not the only one who cared about her. But we all have to move on. It's for the best."_

_"Koenma, if you don't let me see her now I'll---!"_

_"What makes you think she even wants to see you, Hiei? What makes you think she's not happy where she is?"_

_That's what did it._

_That was the last straw._

_I fell to my knees with one tear streaming down my face. "Please," I choked. "Just let me see her one more time. Let me just tell her..." I closed my eyes, "Just let me tell her I love her." Koenma hopped down from his desk and placed a small hand on my shoulder._

_"She already knows, Hiei. She's been watching over you and I hear she talks about you nonstop to her parents. Well...her adopted parents I should say."_

_"Does she really not want to come back?" I whispered._

_Koenma let out a long sigh, "To be honest. I don't even think she knows."_

_"So if she decides to come back... Will your father allow her?" I asked, unable to hide the hope in my voice._

_"Perhaps. My father has spoken to her during her time here. He wanted to thank her for her service to Spirit World for aiding in the fight against Toguro. And well... He really enjoys her company. In fact, he favors her. I believe if she asked, he might let her go back. But like I said, it's also up to her."_

That conversation has been ringing in my head ever since.

'Was she really watching over me? Does she want to come back? Does she miss me?' I climbed down the tree and raced to Kurama's house. He'll be waiting for me outside, as he always did this time of the week.


	2. A Friend in Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the second chapter already posted! Let me know what you think :) I'm sorry I'm moving so fast, the Sensui arc wasn't exactly my fav.

Kurama's POV

Tonight was the night of the week I met with Hiei. Ever since the tournament, he hasn't been the same, and with good reason. The woman he loved was gone, and he was there to witness her death. I could understand why he would blame himself, but that didn't mean it was his fault.

He hasn't spoken to Yusuke or Kuwabara since we left the island, but he has been spending most of his free time harassing Koenma.

Suddenly, I sensed a figure lurking in the trees above me, rustling some of the leaves.

"Hello Hiei," I welcomed the fire apparition.

"Why must we keep doing this Kurama?" he asked irritably.

"Well, you're a dear friend of mine and I enjoy chatting with you," I said honestly. I left out the fact that I had been worried about him. Ever since Y/N's death, he had been on endless killing sprees. He's been tracking down demons rumored to have ways of bringing back the dead; and if they didn't have the information he needed, well....

"I know you're checking up on me, I'm no fool," he said bitterly. Despite how frustrated he sounded, I knew him better than that.

He was afraid. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts.

One night, he actually opened up to me. Perhaps because he missed having someone to talk to. Or maybe it was because he didn't _have_ anyone else. But nevertheless, I was glad he told me.

_His voice was emotionless. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, but what worried me most was the look in his eyes. They were empty, like he was a million miles away._

_"I can still hear her," he mumbled._

_"Hear who, Hiei?" I asked worriedly, placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, his eyes giving me a faint look of recognition, as if he just realized I was there._

_"I can still hear HER. I can still hear her trying to tell me she loved---." He banged his fist on the tree in my backyard, forming a large dent. "I keep seeing her. I keep seeing that bastard killing her. Every night. Every damn night I have to relive it."_

"What are you looking at?" Hiei asked, drawing me out of my thoughts. I had been staring blankly at the hole Hiei had formed that night.

"Nothing," I answered, waving him off. "Actually, we have some urgent business tonight." He raised a brow at me, looking anything but interested.

"I have better things to do, Kurama. What kind of errand does Koenma need us to do now?"

"Well, it's more than an errand. Yusuke has been kidnapped, and we've been personally invited to come for him."

"Invited? By who?"

"The kidnappers," I shrugged, not understanding it myself. If they know us, they know what we're capable of. Which means they were one step ahead.

********

Hiei's POV

"And what's in it for me if I help the detective? He got himself into that mess, why should I help clean it up?" I asked, losing my patience. I turned away from him, getting ready to leave.

"He would do the same for you," the fox answered. "Plus, there could be a few strong opponents for you to face." I peered over my shoulder, that did sound slightly interesting. It's been a while since I had something for my sword to cut into. I missed the smell of freshly spilt blood.

I knew Kurama was just trying to lure me into helping but I was curious to see who these strong beings could've been. They must've been incredibly powerful to have been able to kidnap the detective. Maybe they're powerful enough to help me with my own cause.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this to defeat these creatures. Not because I want to help the detective. But I do have one condition."

Kurama raised a brow, eyeing me warily, "And what might that be?"

"Give me the chance to ask them a few questions, that's all," I shrugged. But Kurama was able to see right past my facade.

"You can't torture it out of them, Hiei," he warned.

"THEN HOW WILL I KNOW IF THEY'RE TELLING THE TRUTH?" I yelled angrily. Honestly, it's like Kurama had completely forgotten his past. He used to be a lot worse in torture and killings, yet here he was now, scolding me.

"We'll discuss this later, but we need to hurry. The note we received said to be there by 9 o'clock."


	3. How Could I Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Again, sorry to be moving so fast. :c but as always let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Enjoy! :D

Hiei's POV

It turned out that that old psychic was behind the detective's kidnapping. The whole point was to teach us a lesson, what a waste of time. The infant was on the screen, explaining how the barrier between Demon World and the Human World was being breached and apparently we had to be the ones to stop it. But I couldn't see why I should help.

"It's your world, not mine," I mumbled, walking away from the group. I didn't see the point in helping, if demons came to this world or if humans remained, there would be no difference to me. The only thing that mattered to me was bringing the woman back. She was the only one I would ever help willingly.

"Yeah, well it was Y/N's world too!" the idiot yelled behind me. I stopped for a moment, trying to resist the urge of killing him on the spot.

"How dare you say her name to me...," I growled.

"You can't just not care what happens to this world! Y/N would've stayed. She would've helped us fight!" he continued. I charged up to him with my sword pointed at his throat.

"Say her name again. I dare you." Kuwabara's face started to shine with sweat, but he refused to back down.

"She would've wanted you to stay and help us. If you leave now, you're abandoning everything she stood for." I glared at him, I could barely handle the fury forming within me.

How dare he act like he knew who she was. How dare he act like I had forgotten everything she believed in. Why couldn't he see she's the reason I kept living. My only purpose right now was to bring her back.

That's all that mattered to me.

I couldn't afford any distractions. I backed away from Kuwabara, but I continued to stare him down. He let out a sigh of relief, and ran behind Kurama.

"I hadn't forgotten a damn thing about her," I answered the fool. "But there are more important matters I need to take care of." And without another word, I left. I didn't need their help and I highly doubted they needed mine.

***********

Your POV

You took in a deep breath and immediately regretted it.

"Ow, what the hell," you mumbled to yourself. You rubbed your chest, feeling the stitches that remained.

"Don't touch that!" Genkai snapped, swatting your fingers away from her patch job. "You'll open up your wounds!" You laid back down in your bed and closed your eyes. You could barely remember how you got here.

In fact, you could barely remember a thing now. All you knew was the woman in front of you was named Genkai. Apparently she was your mother.... But the woman you saw in... What was it, Spirit World? Wasn't she your mother?

You sighed, your head was starting to hurt as you tried to recall what happened. They said you died. They said that under special circumstances, you were allowed to come back to life. But you didn't quite understand what those "circumstances" were.

"Genkai...?" you asked timidly.

"Yes, Y/N?"

"Can you explain to me why I was brought here? I was pretty happy back in... What was it? Spiritual World?"

"Spirit World," the woman gently corrected. "And well according to Koenma...," you raised a brow at the name. "The toddler," she continued. You nodded your head, vaguely remembering a baby that was somehow in charge.

"Well, Koenma said you wanted to come back. He said you wanted to help your friends save the Human World from being invaded by demons. His father allowed it, knowing you'd be of great use, but...," she brushed a few stray hairs away from your face before continuing. "...none of us expected you to lose your memory before coming here. Koenma believes it was because we brought you back later than we should have. It may take a while for your memories to return... And without your memories, well... You have no use in battle. We don't have time to teach you everything you learned. I'm sorry," she said in a low voice. She looked at you with a pained expression and you couldn't understand why. You placed your hand on her cheek and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't be sorry...mom...," you finished awkwardly. Somehow, calling her mom seemed wrong. It just didn't fit her personality. Sure, she was taking care of you and it was clear that she loved you, but for some reason, "mom" didn't seem like the right word for her. You silently promised never to call her that again.

"I better go. The plan is set to be in motion today," she said. "Botan will be here shortly, she's taking you to Spirit World where I will be safe."

"I remember Botan!" you proudly said, happy to finally remember something.

Genkai gave you a sad smile before continuing, "I'm so happy to have you back, Y/N. We've missed you." She started walking out the door as she muttered, "Especially Hiei."

'Hiei? Who is that?' you wondered.


	4. Little White Lies

Hiei's POV

"You rose to the challenge. It seems you haven't lost your spirit power, you just needed a kick in the ass," I said to the detective. Barely two weeks have passed since I last saw him and I hadn't gotten anywhere with my search for a way to bring back Y/N.

The detective was yelling at me, clearly frustrated that I had fought with him, apparently wasting his time. I explained to him how he needed to focus on bringing forth his true power, or else his measly cause to save the world would be for nothing. Somehow, he took my advice as something personal, something a "friend" would do. And then, like the selfish human he was, asked for a favor. He wanted me to help save Kuwabara.

"But I hate Kuwabara," was all I said to him before walking away.

"Yeah well, maybe Kuwabara was right. You turning your back on your friends? That isn't something Y/N would've wanted."

I gave him an icy stare over my shoulder before replying, "And like I said to the oaf, I have better things to do with my time than help you."

"Listen, Hiei. I understand you two had something special, but it's over now. She's gone," he looked down at the ground. "I know you miss her, but you can't just turn your back on us. We need your help Hiei. This was Y/N's home. Her body is buried here. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I winced, realizing that perhaps the detective was right. I hadn't visited her grave since her funeral. I refused to believe she would be staying in that coffin for long. But maybe it was time to start accepting the fact that she was...

Gone.

It was up to me to protect what remained of her, even if it meant protecting the world I despised the most. She came from this world, so it must be worth saving.

"Fine. I'll help you. But let's make one thing clear, I'm not doing this for any of you. I'm doing this because of her. And that's all." The detective nodded, giving me a wide grin as we made our way to Sensui's hideout.

************

Yusuke's POV

I lied.

I lied to Hiei just to get him to help.

"She's gone," I said, looking down at the ground. I didn't have the guts to look him in the eyes. I knew damn well that Y/N was alive and all patched up at Grandma's.

Hiei and I walked silently in the direction where Sensui and his goons drove off with Kuwabara.

'I should tell him... I should tell him she's okay.' 

'Well it's too late for that,' I argued to myself. 'He won't trust you after you just blatantly lied to him. Plus you don't know what he'll do. Will he still wanna help us once he realizes that Y/N can't remember a damn thing?'

"And what's this?" Hiei asked, making me regain my focus on what was up ahead. Granny and the rest of the group were waiting for us a few yards away.

"Ah, Yusuke," Kurama greeted, "and I see you brought Hiei with you."

"Yeah well, this guys doesn't know he's our secret weapon," I said jokingly. For one second, Kurama met my gaze and immediately understood what I was implying.

Y/N was supposed to be our helping hand, but since she can hardly remember her name, Hiei would be the next best thing. Kurama gave me a slight nod, signaling to me that he got the picture.

_Don't say a word to Hiei about Y/N until the mission was complete._

"So granny, what's the plan?" I grinned. Everything was going to be okay. Most of the gang was back together, and when we teamed up, there's nothing we couldn't do.


	5. So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! This was hard for me to write, so let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :D

Your POV

"But why can't I just stay here?" you complained to the blue haired reaper.

"Genkai already told you it wasn't safe in Human World!" she answered exasperatedly. She grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you onto her oar.

You rode up high in the sky with her, the wind rushing past your face. You sighed, feeling as though you've been through this before.

"Botan, isn't there a way to make me remember things faster?" you yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Well, Koenma says that if we let you explore some places you've been to and spent some time with the people you've met, you should be able to get your memory back. But, he's worried that if your brain tries to remember too much too soon, you might snap and completely forget everything." You remained silent for a moment, feeling a slight pain form in your chest. The stitches were still new, and you had to fight the urge to scratch them out.

'Why do I even have these stitches?' you wondered. "Botan.... How did I die..?" you asked softly. The reaper didn't answer, you were worried she didn't hear you. You really didn't want to ask again, afraid of what she might say.

She would hardly look at you as she said solemnly, "Koenma has specifically requested I not speak of it. You'll eventually remember on your own."

Your brows furrowed in frustration as you replied, "Why won't he let you tell me? I have a right to know!"

"He's afraid of what that kind of trauma can do to you! Just trust him, okay?" she pleaded. You let out a long sigh before you decided to let it go. You didn't want to upset her, but something in the back of your mind was telling you you were forgetting something important.

There was a reason you wanted to come back. But what was it?

***********

Kurama's POV

"Only Yusuke would want to fight a man when he's dead, wake me when it's over," Hiei mumbled. The battle with Sensui had felt nearly impossible to win. Hiei was willing to give up his life in order to avenge the presumably dead spirit detective. I had never seen him so willing to risk his life for anyone like that. Well except---.

Hiei fell to the ground, already knocked out cold. He used a great deal of his strength continuously summoning the Dragon. I picked him up and carried him on my back. Once he woke up, perhaps I should tell him about Y/N.

'Will he be able to handle it?' I wondered. 'What will he do once he realizes she doesn't remember him? She hasn't spoken a word about him since her return. Will Hiei stay with her?' I peeked over at the demon slumped over my shoulder.

'She was the only person he ever welcomed into his heart. Perhaps, he'll find a way to be patient with her. Maybe he'll try and help her remember everything,' I concluded. It wouldn't make sense for Hiei to just leave her. After all the work he went through trying to bring her back.

********

Hiei's POV

When I woke up, I knew right away that something was wrong. I woke up in a soft bed in the old woman's temple. I vaguely remember Kurama carrying me after I passed out, but besides that, nothing.

My chest was wrapped in bandages and my head was throbbing. I rolled over and sluggishly got out of the bed. Rubbing my head, I grabbed my cloak and made my way down the hall.

And then I smelled it.

Vanilla.

It filled my nose and along with it came every memory I had of her. My heart started pounding in my chest, making me reel in pain. I was in front of the door that led to her room. No wonder the scent of her was so strong. I shakily reached for the knob, and slowly turned it. But I wouldn't dare open the door. It would only make the hole in my heart bigger. I needed to let her go. I needed to forget her. I couldn't bring her back. There just wasn't any way.

I backed away from her door and walked out of the temple. I couldn't stand to be anywhere near this place. This was where we met, where we trained. This was where I found the only person worth staying in Human World for.

'Maybe it's time I leave this world,' I thought. 'It may be the only way I can escape these memories that continue to haunt me...'


	6. Someone New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels like a filler, if I'm being honest. But this chapter is more for development, if anything. And to make up for my terrible screw up, I'll be posting the more important chapter later tonight. I still really hope you guys can enjoy what I've written so far. I'm not sure if it's as good as my other story, and it makes me nervous when I post stuff. So please let me know if you like it!

Your POV

'Well this may be weird for me to say, but I'm glad I died while school was out of session. Sure I missed the last month of classes, but that's not too awful,' you reasoned to yourself. 'Maybe I'll be able to remember some stuff while I'm here.'

The final bell rang, dismissing you from your last class. While you were packing your things, you felt a finger poke your shoulder from behind.

"Hey, Y/N," a handsome brunette smiled at you. You vaguely remembered him, he was a kind boy. He was in a lot of your classes and he always helped you with difficult problems. His name was... Hiroshi?

'Are we friends? His name sounded somewhat familiar...'

"So I haven't seen you around in a while! I stopped by the bakery and they said that you haven't shown up for work. Have you been feeling okay?" he asked with sincere concern. You blushed, unsure as to why such a good looking boy would waste his time worrying about you.

"Oh, I've been okay. Just a little under the weather is all."

'More like six feet under the ground,' you thought sadistically.

"But I'm feeling a lot better now," you said reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, Hiroshi," you continued hesitantly.

'Please let that be his name.'

The boy gave you a small laugh and replied, "C'mon, Y/N. We've known each other for years, you can just call me Hiro!"

You let out a sigh of relief, 'Thank goodness for lucky guesses.'

"So, listen. I know this may sound sudden, but I've been meaning to ask you this for some time now. I guess I've just been to afraid to even work up the nerve...," he looked down at the ground, a blush slowly growing on his face. "But I was wondering if maybe... Maybe you'd wanna go out some time?" he finished hurriedly. You were barely able to register what he said.

'I'm being asked out on a date?' you wondered in disbelief. Your face was growing warmer and your heart skipped a beat.

"S-sure," you stuttered.

Hiro looked up at you and began to laugh, "Really?" he asked in complete surprise. You merely nodded your head and smiled at him.

"Great! I'll pick you up tonight? Is that okay?" Again, you only nodded, too tongue-tied to form any comprehensible answers. Hiro turned around and practically skipped out of the classroom. You couldn't suppress your laughter as you watched him go.

Although you were happy when he asked you out on a date, you couldn't help but feel guilty. Somehow you felt wrong agreeing to go out with Hiro. But you couldn't understand why.

'I'm sure if I had a boyfriend or something he would've visited me by now. Someone would've mentioned him to me, right?'

But the feeling didn't go away, and as you walked back to your apartment, you couldn't help but feel as though something were missing.

***********

A few months later

Your POV

"Hey Kurama, what's the matter?" you asked the fox demon. Most of your memory was back and you were finally starting to feel back to normal.

"Nothing, I just haven't heard from a friend of mine in a while," he answered softly. He was leaning against a tree near Genkai's place. He was helping you train while you slowly regained your memory. Your fighting skills had gotten a little rusty, but you were making a lot of progress. Each day, you remembered a couple of your moves and techniques. Sometimes, your body moved instinctively, impressing yourself.

"Oh, do I know this friend?" you wondered aloud.

You noticed his hesitation before he replied, "I don't believe you'll remember him." You gave him a long look before regaining your focus on summoning a sword.

A sword.

You stared at the weapon you formed, feeling a slight attachment to it. Your heart began to ache, and you couldn't understand why.

It was a weapon. What significance could it have held for you? Every now and then, you would have strange dreams of a dark figure. It was a man in a black cloak, and sometimes you would dream about him saving you from a fire. Sometimes, you dreamt him battling you, and yelling at you for having a poor defense. But lately, you've been dreaming of him... Holding your hand?

You shook your head, not understanding what these dreams could've meant. It was a man in a black cloak, and that's all you knew. Your dreams were always too fuzzy, and you barely remembered a thing when you woke up. But still, you couldn't shake the feeling that these weren't just dreams.

'Are these memories?' you thought to yourself. 'But I haven't seen a man with a black cloak around here. Maybe I'm overthinking this.' You gripped the sword tightly, staring at your small reflection.

"So, how's Hiro?" Kurama asked bitterly.

For some reason, no one, not even Kurama, seemed to like Hiro. He was nothing but polite to them, but they made it very clear that they had no interest in getting to know him.

_"But I really like him!" you yelled to the group._

_Yusuke rolled his eyes at you and retorted, "Y/N, you'll find someone better than that! Just trust me, okay?"_

_"He's an all right guy, but there's someone out there who will love you more," Kurama agreed. You were surprised that Kurama would say such a thing. He was usually so polite and open-minded. Did they know something about Hiro that you didn't?_

"He's fine," you answered irritably. "Not that you care."

"I just feel that there's someone out there for you. Someone better. That's all." You got up and stabbed your sword into the ground.

"Well I just feel that that's none of your business. And you can keep your opinions to yourself. That's all," you said angrily, then walked away.


	7. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super important to me. I tried really hard to make you guys feel how Hiei feels and I just really hope you like it! And I've been crying a lot over Hunter x Hunter and now I want everyone to be sad. So.... Enjoy!

Kurama's POV

I watched as Y/N walked off, stomping her feet and cursing me in a low voice. I should have guessed as much, after all, none of us have bothered to hide our disdain for her new boyfriend.

It was frustrating to watch them be together. I couldn't necessarily be upset with her. None of us have even tried to help her remember Hiei. We hoped she would've remembered on her own.

Actually, I thought that would be the first thing she would remember. But what was keeping her from recalling what should be one of the most important people in her life? Deep down, I had also hoped Hiei would return and help her remember. But I haven't heard from him ever since he left the temple a few months back.

I started to making my way back home, knowing mother would be worried if I got back too late. It was getting dark as I walked. I decided to take a short cut under the bridge, though it meant crossing a rougher part of town.

Clearly, that didn't seem to be an issue for me. After all I've been through, a couple of human thugs didn't even make me flinch. Still, as I made my way under the bridge, I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched. I heard faint steps following me for a couple of blocks now; turning when I turned, stopping when I did.

Eventually I became fed up with their lurking, "Show yourselves and I promise I will bring you no harm." Two figures emerged from the shadows, and in one of their hands was a strange ball. He threw it at me and they ran off. Before I could chase after them, the ball started to glow and a projection appeared.

"Yomi?" I mumbled to myself. I hadn't seen him in ages, he certainly has changed. Like he's matured over the years, though I'm not surprised. He rose to the top in Demon World, becoming one of the three leaders.

"Hello Kurama," he greeted. "It's been a while, I hope you're doing well. I've come to ask a favor of you...."

***********

Hiei's POV

"...I hope you decide to join me, Hiei," and then the transmission ended.

'Hn, perhaps I will... This would give me a good excuse to go back to Demon World without everyone breathing down my neck. Especially Kurama,' I rolled my eyes. 'And perhaps this mission will allow me to just forget things for a while...' I looked up and noticed I was fairly close to the fox's home.

'Why do I keep finding myself here?' I decided to walk the opposite direction, to what appeared to be a rougher side of town. Kurama never takes this route home, so there wouldn't be a chance of us meeting---.

'Oh for fuck's sake...'

"Hello Hiei," Kurama greeted me.

'He was inescapable.' I was about to pay him a snide comment when I noticed he had the same projector in his hand.

"Ah, so you're being summoned into Demon World as well?"

He looked down at the item in his hand, "Yes, it appears that I'm needed there by Yomi. And what about you?"

"Mukuro has summoned me. He believes I would make a good leader for one of his armies."

"They must have heard about our performances in the Dark Tournament."

"Perhaps. There is much to fear when it comes to us," I said smugly. There was no point in denying the truth.

"Maybe so. But for some reason, I can't help but feel this isn't a mere request. I have a feeling this is more of a demand." I shrugged, honestly not caring if it was a demand or not. I was leaving this damned world and all the memories it had with it. I had to move on, it was the only way I could live with myself.

"No matter, I plan on going either way. This world is intolerable. The humans are pathetic and I'm forbidden to kill a single one. So what's the point in staying?"

"Hiei," the fox said hesitantly. "I've been meaning to tell you something. Something important. About Y/N."

'Y/N,' I felt my pulse racing just hearing her name again. I could still hear her barely forming her last words. Her last words to me.

I turned my back towards Kurama, unable to face him as I said, "I don't care." I felt my heart shatter as lied through my teeth.

"But Hiei---!"

"I said I DON'T CARE. WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" I demanded. I fought back the tears that were daring to fall from my eyes. I refused to cry over her again.

"I couldn't care less about that human. Or half demon. Or whatever she is." I knew Kurama didn't believe a word I said, but I couldn't stand to think about her. Every night, I saw her face. Every night I had to relive her death. I wish I was the one who...

'Please forgive me, Y/N.'

"She meant nothing to me. And I never want to hear about her again!" I allowed my legs to take me to whichever route they wanted. I didn't have a place to run to, I just needed to get out.

'I'm so sorry, Y/N. I'm so sorry. I just need to move on. I can't stay hung up on you. I have to keep moving forward. Is this what you want me to do? Is there some way to bring you back?' Once I found myself beyond city limits, I allowed myself to stop.

'I wish you could just tell me what to do,' my knees sank to the ground. I had never felt so defeated.

'I should've listened to what Kurama had to say. What if he found a way to bring her back?'

'You can't just bring people back to the dead,' I argued to myself. 'Koenma said it himself. If Y/N had decided to come back, he would have told you immediately.'

"There isn't a way to bring her back!" I yelled. I dug my fist into the ground.

"She's dead!" I punched again, creating a large crater.

"SHE'S DEAD."

I felt the ground beneath my fist one last time time before I sobbed, "SHE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. AND  YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO EVEN BRING HER BACK. THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO SAVE HER."


	8. The Wager

Your POV

"Yomi plans on trying to keep the peace between the Demon World and the Human World. I intend to join him on his mission, after all, he is an old partner of mine. It's the least I could do," Kurama explained.

"Well if there's a fight, I want in," you responded. Kurama had come to you for help, apparently he needed a few strong soldiers to help Yomi with his cause. He had already selected a few demons you had fought during the Dark Tournament and wanted to know if you wanted to join him.

"Of course I want to help my world, but I guess since I'm basically half demon, I owe it to that part of me to fight as well," you reasoned. "Plus, this will be a great opportunity for me to see what it's like there!" Kurama gave me a small smile, but remained silent.

'Kurama wouldn't have joined if he didn't fully believe in the cause. I trust him. And when I meet Yomi, I can decide for myself if his intentions are true.' You pointed behind Kurama, to the group of demons he had selected.

"These guys are strong, but they're going to need a lot of work," you laughed.

"Ah, yes," Kurama hesitated. "Another reason I came to you. I was wondering if you and Genkai will be of some aid to us. Genkai's training has helped create two incredible fighters, and I was hoping she would be able to train a few more."

You could hardly suppress your laughter, "Ha! She'll destroy your team before they even step foot on the battlefield. But if that's what you want." You shrugged, "Then you'll get it. Don't worry though, when it's my turn to train them, I'll take it easy."

"How long do we have to train them?" you asked.

"Six months."

"Isn't your mother's wedding during that time?" you smiled. Kurama's mother was the sweetest woman you had ever met, and you were so happy for her when you got news of her engagement.

"Yes, you're invited you know," he smiled. His eyes seemed to sparkle, you couldn't help but blush, he was beautiful.

"Th-thanks," you stuttered.

"Should I also put you with a plus one?" he asked. He raised a brow at you, giving you a knowing look.

'Damn, how does he know already? I haven't told anyone.'

"No," you smiled, trying to conceal the annoyance in your voice, "I'm a single Pringle." You winced, why did you always have to say something so stupid in front of him?

"I see, what happened to Hiro?"

"He was great, but something didn't feel right...," you answered honestly. You looked down at your hands and twiddled your thumbs.

"What do you mean?" the fox demon asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"I don't know," you shrugged. "I really liked him. I liked him a lot. But for some reason, every time we were together, I felt like it was wrong... This is going to sound crazy, but I just felt like---Like I was missing something. Or someone." You furrowed your brows, frustrated that after all this time, that feeling never went away; that strange empty feeling.

"I kept trying to convince myself that Hiro was the one for me. But that's not how love should work. Right? You shouldn't have to convince yourself. I just can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something. And no matter what I do, the feeling won't go away."

Kurama gave you a strange look. He looked like he was in pain or like he was conflicted about something. But about what?

**********

Kurama'a POV

'Should I tell her about Hiei?'

'That isn't your place...'

'But she knows something is missing. If I could just hint to her...'

'Yes, and then what? Try to somehow find Hiei? Try to convince him to listen to you for one second? How will she react when she finds out Hiei didn't bother to hear about her?'

'Hiei will be furious once he finds out she's been alive and you didn't tell him.'

'Well he can't say I didn't try. But if I don't tell Y/N that it's Hiei she's missing... She might rip herself apart trying to understand where this emptiness could be originating from.'

"Kurama?" Y/N called timidly. "Is something the matter?"

I looked up at her and hurriedly replied, "No, nothing's the matter. I was just trying to see if I could help you figure out what the matter could be." It wasn't a complete lie, but still, I had chosen to not mention Hiei again. She also didn't know that I wasn't exactly asked by Yomi to join him.

Rather, he put me in a nonnegotiable position. I had to help him or else he would harm my family and everyone I loved. Though he claims he only has good intentions for the Human and Demon world, I can't help but feel as though he has a hidden agenda in mind.

Nevertheless, I agreed. Not only to keep everyone I cared for safe, but to see where he could be going with all of this. Still, as I looked at Y/N, I couldn't dismiss the feeling that I had made the wrong choices. I should've just told her the truth. About my suspicions of Yomi, and the truth about her empty feeling. I should've just told her, but there was no going back now.

***********

Your POV

"Okay boys, let's begin!" you commanded. The group of demons sighed and slowly began to balance themselves above the needle using their spirit energy. You watched each one carefully, making sure none of them would lose their balance.

"Jin! I see you! Using your wind powers doesn't count," you scolded.

"Tsh, what's the difference? I still gotta use some of me energy to control the wind," he explained, standing back on thr ground.

He flashed you a wicked grin, "But if you want me to listen to you, you could try and reward me when I do something right."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" you mocked.

"Hmmmm," he closed one eye and pretended to be thinking hard. "Maybe a kiss if I do this last bit of needle training." You felt your cheeks heat up, and you looked away.

'He cannot be serious.' Your hair fell down the side of your face, thankfully shielding you from Jin.

"Okay fine," you bluffed. "But only if you can stay on that needle, with ONLY your spirit energy, for 12 hours. You can't rest. You can't lose your balance. None of that." You grinned at him, positive he wouldn't be able to pull it off.

"It's a deal then," he grabbed your hand and gave it a firm shake. Then he leapt towards the needle and began immediately.

'There's no way he can do it. The first time I was forced to do it, I almost passed out... Then again, I was only eight years old.'

After four hours had passed, the rest of the group was allowed to move on to Kurama's training session. He would be demonstrating how to read one's opponent. But Jin remained, not even breaking a sweat.

"So, what happened to you and Hiei?" he asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Who?" you asked. You heard that name before, you were sure of it. Just the sound of it made your heart beat faster, but you couldn't picture a face.

"Don't you remember him? He was kind of a stick in the mud, if you ask me," he sniffed, his face twisting in disgust.

'He must not be a great guy if he upset Jin,' you decided.

"Honestly, the name sounds familiar. But I just can't...remember."

"Eh, I don't blame ya. I don't think you need anyone like that in your life." He paused, his ears becoming a light shade of pink as he continued, "You deserve a lot better is what I say. Someone who can sweep you off your feet and make you feel like you're floating on air."

"Lots of wind puns, hm?" you winked, understanding where he was going with this.

'Well he is cute. Maybe just one kiss wouldn't be so bad.' You sat beside him while he continued his training. You talked about your lives in your respected worlds and cracked jokes. You really enjoyed his company and before you knew it, another eight hours had passed.

Jin hopped down, his ears were wiggling slightly. "So, about my reward..." You smiled and looked down at the ground. Your face began to match his hair, but you didn't bother to hide it this time.

"Just a small peck," you warned, but you were laughing. Jin leaned closer to you, his eyes slowly shutting as he leaned forward. You closed your eyes, feeling his warm breath just inches away from your lips. And then---.

"Jin! Hey, I was looking for you," called Kurama. "Why weren't you at my lesson? You missed a lot of important information." Jin sighed and turned to Kurama.

Neither of them spoke, but you couldn't help but notice when Jim gave a small nod in your direction. Kurama eyed him, his face was emotionless. Then he gave a slight shake of his head. Jin let out an exasperated sigh and marched away.

"And what was that all about?" you angrily asked the fox demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So listen, Jin was my absolute fave minor character. Like, if you didn't love him, I don't know how to feel. He was so sweet and happy! But lucky for all of you Kurama stopped you from making a HUGE mistake. I hope you enjoyed :)


	9. Reveal Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one of the chapters I wrote while hallucinating. I have a super high fever but apparently that can't stop me from posting. I hope you all enjoy. I might post the next chapter later. Also, I know Mukuro is a woman, but let's not forget that everyone thought she was a man at first! Okay, let's go!

Kurama's POV

I walked in just as Jin began leaning towards Y/N. Their eyes were closing, their lips were only inches away from each other.

"Jin!" I called. The volume of my voice surprising even me. I had to stop this immediately. Jin knew about the situation between Y/N and Hiei but he still chose to take advantage of it.

I had warned him ahead of time, specifically telling him not to pursue her. Y/N may have momentarily forgotten Hiei, but she was still his mate. Their's was a bond that should not and will not be tainted.

Once Jin finally made eye contact with me, he realized how grave his mistake was. I did not speak a word. I didn't need to; my aura alone made him shiver.

It was a warning.

Not just to him, but to the group of demons that were surely watching us from afar.

_Stay away from Hiei's mate. If he were to ever find out, you'll be facing a fate worse than death._

"And what was that all about?" Y/N implored. She had one hand on her hip, and was impatiently tapping her foot.

I was becoming frustrated with her as well. How could she forget the man she loved the most? How could she not remember him? I caught just a snippet of her conversation with Jin. He said his name, but she still couldn't remember. Was she ever really in love with him?

"Tell me something, Y/N," I whispered, trying to disguise my irritation. "Does the name 'Hiei' ring any bells to you?" She paused and her eyes widened.

I moved closer to her, 'Has she finally remembered?'

"I--." But before she could finish, her eyes shut and her body fell to the ground.

"Y/N?" I called, trying to shake her awake.

'Did she pass out? What's going on?' Her eyelids fluttered open, she gave a small groan.

"So many...memories...," she mumbled.

Ah, Koenma warned us about this.

_"Be sure to let Y/N try and remember things on her own. Too much information can cause her to fall apart, and she may end up losing those memories forever. So, just try not to push her too hard. And especially don't try and make her remember anything traumatic," he looked at each person in the group and when his eyes finally fell on me, I had a strange feeling he knew that this would happen._

_"Don't mention how she died. And don't mention Hiei. Not until she starts to remember him herself."_

'I'm sorry, Y/N. I shouldn't have pushed you. It's not your fault that you can't remember.'

"Are you all right?" I asked, cradling her in my arms. She gave me a small nod before surrendering to her unconsciousness.

***********

Hiei's POV

"That dream again...," I muttered to myself.

Six months.

Six long months have passed and I was still stuck in Mukuro's stronghold. She had been siccing countless A-class demons on me. I didn't understand the purpose of this training.

In fact, I couldn't understand why I had decided to continue fighting at all. My eyes were growing heavy, tired of battling demons that never seemed to stop coming. I had just released my Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and that destroyed most of them, but I knew there were still a few lurking. They were waiting for me to fall asleep so I'll be vulnerable.

I permitted myself to shut my eyes for a moment and listened intently until I heard their footsteps close by. It only took me mere seconds to have their blood spilling.

I stood still for a while, listening, waiting. But it appeared the army of demons had finally stopped. I leaned against the wall, allowing myself to give in to the haziness of sleep.

_I was running._

_Running in some sort of forest. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to keep moving forward. My heart was beating in my chest again. Beating harder than ever._

_Beating?_

_That could only mean she was here. I started to run faster, now with a sense of urgency. But why did I feel like there was no time to spare? What could have been so important?_

_I finally got my answer when I heard her cry, "Hiei!" I had reached the center of the woods. That's where I found her. She was smiling at me, tears running down her cheeks. I slowly walked to her._

_'This can't be real.' She stretched her arms out toward me._

_'This isn't real.' But still, my legs kept moving towards her. My heart felt as though it would burst out of my chest._

_But I wanted her._

_I wanted to hold her again. I so desperately wanted to tell her. Just once. Tell her._

_"Y/N. I love you," I finally said. Tears rolled down her face as she laughed._

_"Oh, Hiei," she sighed happily. "I love y---."_

_Then it happened._

_A large hand burst from behind her, piercing through her chest. The light in her eyes faded, a small drop of blood oozed down her lip. I heard Toguro laughing from a distance. And no matter how much I ran, I couldn't reach Y/N's body._

_I couldn't save her. I was never able to save her._

I woke up, sweating and gasping for air.

"That dream again...," I said bitterly.

Just then, the doors to the training room bursted open. And who was to walk through them but the odd mummy himself.

"Interesting," he said. "You've managed to exceed even my expectations, Hiei. I'm running out of demons to fight you. But you can still go further, you lack the motivation."

"Go figure, after six months of this training, I still don't know what you want from me. I don't even know what kind of demon you are, or for that matter, what you even look like under all those bandages."

"You want to see don't you? Well maybe it's time you saw my face for what it is. I propose a challenge. I send in one more warrior, if you beat him, I'll show myself. Hiding nothing from you."

"And he just...has to die?" I asked warily.

"That's it," he shrugged. "I'll bring only one of my 77 elite guards to fight you. If you beat him, I will reveal myself to you and I'll give you the distinct honor of taking his place on my select guard."

I was losing my patience as I replied, "I have no use for honors or distinctions, they're nothing but meaningless tokens."

"I think you might change your mind," Mukuro answered. "You'll find this 'meaningless token' will open many doors. You'll have a much easier time finding what you seek."

My eyes widened in shock, how could he know what I was searching for? I killed all the demons I had questioned. And I never told anyone else about my search to bring back Y/N except the few I left back in Human World.

"I'll be back in five minutes with your challenger," he said as he walked off.

'Eerie beast, I wonder how much he knows about my quest,' I wondered to myself.

Before I knew it, Mukuro had returned with...

'No, it couldn't be...' My eyes widened, revealing my surprise for only a second.

Then frustration took over, "It's you... Shigure."


	10. She's Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the story so far? How may of you are even reading this? I have like five millions questions, most of them are about what you guys thinks so far. Comments and kudos help me know you actually want me to keep going. I'm sorry to sound whiny, I just need to know.

Hiei's POV

Shigure was the man who implanted my Jagan eye. How did Mukuro even know who he was? Did he bring him here on purpose? How much about me does he know?

"Hiei," the surgeon drawled, "I honestly never thought our paths would cross again."

"You two know each other?" the mummy king asked.

"Yes. Hiei was a patient of mine. I'm the one who performed the surgery for his Jagan eye."

"Interesting," replied Mukuro.

"I heard you found your sister and the Ice Realm," he commented, looking down upon me.

"Perhaps, but that's none of your concern," I sneered.

"I also heard that you've fallen for a human," he paused. "Oh, my mistake. A halfling."

I let out a low growl, "She has a name," I muttered.

"Yes, I'm aware. Y/N, correct? Yes, she's been the talk of the town recently. Why did you leave her back in Human World?" he inquired.

"I couldn't just carry her casket around with me," I retorted, rolling my eyes. Was this really the same man who taught me my fighting technique?

"Ah, so you haven't heard?" he laughed.

This took me off guard for one second, "Heard what?"

"Enough!" Mukuro yelled. "We must get back to the matter at hand. The fate of your very lives are hanging in the balance. Begin the battle!"

I unsheathed my sword and replied, "So be it."

'I must strike quickly, if I do not, my chances of survival are grim,' I reasoned. 'But yet, I am fighting without purpose. Falling back into a life of meaningless killing, a life of dishonor and cowardice.' I shifted my body, preparing to charge at Shigure at any moment.

'There is no more dignity in this type of existence. Not when she's gone. So I must find honor in death.' The moment couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, yet it felt like an eternity to me. His weapon was far superior to mine, so I knew there was no way to dodge it. I sacrificed my left arm, using it as a shield to allow me to boost myself up on his Phosphorous Ring Sword.

Still, he was too fast and was able to shake me off, cutting me deep into my waist. For one moment, he relaxed, believing it was over for me. But that small time frame was enough for me to slice his head in half.

"Simultaneous death. The highest honor one fighter can give another." I heard the faint sound of footsteps walking towards me.

Mukuro stood before me, "Hiei, I shall congratulate you with a great prize." He threw down my mother's tear gem. Admittedly, I had been searching for the stone for many years now, but this was not the reward I was seeking. He began to unwrap his bandages, revealing his, or rather, her scarred face.

"Gaze upon me, Hiei. You are the first person to ever see my face as it is now. This is the highest honor I can give you. You've more than earned it," she said to me, a hint of reverence in her voice.

"The only thing I earned in this life is death, and I gladly welcome it now." I surrendered to the darkness, the warmth of my own spilt blood comforting me.

It was true what they said about dying. Your whole life flashes before you eyes. I remembered the sound of my mother's cries as she begged her own people not to kill me. I could still see the look of pure sadness on Ree's face when she realized who I was when I returned to the Glacial Village after all those years. I remembered the day I met Kurama, he immediately earned my respect. I recalled the day I was introduced to Yusuke and Kuwabara. I never told them, but I was thankful they were there to help save Yukina.

Yukina.

One of the few gifts I have received on this life. After my search for her had ended, I was lost. I didn't know what to do with myself. I grew weary of helping the detective protect his pathetic planet. My life had no more meaning.

Until I met her. She gave me a purpose. She gave me a reason to keep living, to keep fighting.

Y/N. She didn't make me feel like a monster, as most people did. She was my last gift from this world. Her love was enough to make me stay and fight for a world I hated. She made me believe not all humans were terrible. She was the only person I ever truly loved. And I was thankful that the last moments I could remember were of her.

When I woke up, I was in some sort of tube, immersed in a green liquid. Only my Jagan eye could open, but I could feel my left arm had been reattached. I looked around, I was in a dimly lit room, but it was enough to see the figure observing me.

'Mukuro,' I thought bitterly. 'Why did this woman allow me to live? I was content with death. At least in death, I could see Y/N again. Did she enjoy torturing me? Did she revel in the fact that she had the ability to keep me away from the things I desired most?'

As if reading my mind, she answered, "Do not fret, Hiei. There is a reason I have allowed my subordinates to heal you. Your story may be filled with sorrow, but you haven't reached you end yet."

"I feel as though I can relate you, Hiei. We both have shared horrid times in our lives. We've had our innocence taken away and decided to take our pain out on the world. But still, like me, you have fought against the odds. And for that, I admire you."

'What was she talking about? How could she know so much about me?'

"Perhaps you may have a hard time believing this, but you are one of the very few to allow me to explore their mind fully. As you may have figured out by now, I have the ability to read minds. And I personally want to thank you for sharing so much of your life with me. I see you care very deeply of that woman."

"We both have found a place to call home in the ones we love," she continued. She looked over at a tank a few feet away from me. Inside was the surgeon himself.

"We met many years ago, and he's never left my side since," she murmured. I couldn't help but note the look of devotion in her eyes. It was then that I realized that she was right, we were more alike than I knew.

"Since you defeated Shigure, I will tell you the news he was unable to share about your mate." She turned her attention back to me, looked me deep in the eye and whispered in a voice that was barely audible, "She's alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the next chapter because I worked super hard on it. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out tbh. :D


	11. Yusuke's Terms

Your POV

You had finally made your way to Demon World. Kurama had led you through the barrier and into the portal. As you fell from the sky, you were able to get a good view of the land.

The sky was a deep red and it reeked of blood. From a distance, you could have sworn you heard faint screams.

Jin held you close to him, helping you land safely. You noticed Kurama had never taken his eyes off the two of you, and it was making you feel uneasy.

"So, where can we find Yomi?" you asked the fox demon, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"There," he said simply, gesturing to a large city, and in the center of it all was the largest tower you had ever seen. You couldn't believe you had actually missed it.

"Wow," you said, too stunned to come up with anything else. Once you had reached Yomi's estate, you couldn't help but feel out of place. You didn't expect the inside of the building to be more daunting than it appeared to be on the outside.

You took a look at Yomi, Kurama had mentioned he had become blind, but you didn't apprehend the numerous ears. It was clear that what he lacked in sight, he made up for in everything else. His hearing was so keen, you wondered if he could hear your thoughts. And being a partner of Kurama's, more specifically Youko Kurama, meant he was extremely powerful.

"Ah, Y/N. I heard so much about you," he smiled. "Please, take a seat. I'm expecting more guests soon." You sat in front of him, but you were unable to utter a word. He may have been smiling at you, but for some reason, his aura was giving you a bad vibe. He was definitely strong and it was frightening.

Beads of sweat were slowly making their way down your face and you turned to Kurama. You furrowed your brows, a gesture that told him something didn't feel right. He eyed you in return, and then you realized...

'He knew. He knew Yomi couldn't be trusted, yet he still decided to help him. Was it because they were friends once? No. It had to be something else.'

"So, Kurama," you said in a cheery voice. "Your mother's wedding was lovely. Thanks for inviting me."

You eyed him again, 'Was that it?'

He only gave you a slight nod before answering, "Of course, you know she loves you. I swear, she wants US to get married one day."

You both started laughing, but your uneasiness grew. What did you get yourself into?

"HEY YOMI," a familiar voice called from a screen. You looked at the footage, and saw it was none other than Yusuke. You let out a sigh of relief, Yusuke always managed to make you feel better.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU. SO YOU BETTER BOIL ME A CUP OF TEA!"

"He really is something," Yomi noted. "Now Kurama, as you know, Raizen has recently passed away. And now, his heir has decided to come have a word with me."

"So," he continued, "when I give you the signal. I want you and your hand picked soldiers to kill him."

"What?" you whispered, you eyes widening in shock.

"We need to get rid of him. That way, our main focus will be to defeat Mukuro," Yomi concluded.

"But---," you interjected, but Kurama lifted his hand up, signaling you to stop.

"I understand," Kurama stated. He took a look at the group of demons he had collected, he nodded his head at them. When his gaze finally landed on you, his eyes looked to be almost pleading.  _Trust me_ , his stare seemed to say.

Yomi had chosen a small room to meet with Yusuke in. He had prepared the tea, as Yusuke had requested. He had hidden you, Kurama, and the rest of the demons behind the sliding door.

Kurama had given each of you a pad of paper and a pencil.

 _Now we can communicate without worrying about Yomi overhearing us_ , Kurama wrote.

 _Kurama, you're brilliant_ , you wrote.

 _What will we do if Yomi gives the word to attack?_ Touya asked.

 _Well, I wanted to know what you all are thinking. If it comes to that, whose side will you be on? Yomi's or Yusuke's?_ Kurama implored. The vote was unanimous, we all answered Yusuke. Kurama gave us a grateful look, and we returned our attention back to the conversation between the two kings.

"So maybe it's time we found a new way of crowning the big cheese around here. Each of these stones has the name of someone from Demon World on them. We'll face off in a big tournament, representing not kingdoms, but ourselves," Yusuke claimed.

You could almost see the cocky grin on his face as he continued, "And the one who wins the tournament will be the one to rule us all. For a period of time at least, until the next tournament and we do it all over again. From the few things I learned back in school, it's called democracy and it's all the rage back home. What do you say big guy?"

"Do you really think I or anyone else will be willing to go along with this?" Yomi demanded.

"Sign me up, so I say!" Jin said, sliding open the door we were hiding behind.

"Jin! Oh man, what are you doing here?" Yusuke laughed.

"To see you pal!" and the two gave each other a strong embrace.

"Oh man, everyone's here!" Yusuke said happily. "Hey there, Y/N. I see you're back to normal."

"Pretty much," you smiled. You didn't realize how much you missed Yusuke until he wrapped his arms around you.

"I'm sorry Yomi," Kurama stated. "But from now on I represent Kurama's side. If you don't go along with this, I promise you, none of us will hesitate to take his side over yours."

"Kurama, not you too," Yomi mumbled. As you watched the two exchange words, you felt a strange presence run over you. It felt as though you were being watched. But somehow, you had experienced this feeling before. And instead of giving off an eerie feeling, you somehow felt comforted. You searched for the person who could have been watching you, but there was no one in sight.

"Fine," Yomi conceded, rising up from the table, "I accept your terms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you guys think! I might post the next chapter last since I didn't post yesterday. :D but I'm driving back home from the beach so wish me luck with the traffic.


	12. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it back! The drive was horrible and I am super exhausted, BUT here's the chapter :) I hope you guys like it!

Hiei's POV

"She's--- she's alive," I breathed. She looked so happy, it almost hurt. I never thought I'd see her smile again, except in my dreams.

"Didn't you believe me?" Mukuro implored.

"No it's not that. I just... I just had to see it with my own eyes... She's more beautiful than I remember."

"Do you wish to see her?" she asked. I knew what she wanted me to say. But I couldn't, not just yet. Something didn't seem right.

"I'll see her again soon. I'm just happy she's alright, but I need to see someone first."

"You need to see someone before her?" Mukuro asked incredulously.

"Yes, I have a few questions I need to get answered," I said, angrily forming a fist. I continued to watch the exchange between Yusuke and Yomi, amused that Yomi had conceded.

Every now and then, my eyes would wander to the woman. Her hair had grown out, but she kept it in one long braid. Admittedly, she looked a lot like the psychic when she took on her younger form. She was talking with the wind master, laughing at something he said.

He was trying to impress her by lifting her a few feet off the ground with his powers. I felt a sudden urge to burst in there and punch him across the face. He kept moving closer to her and touching her, it drove me mad.

"Why won't he keep his hands off her," I muttered to no one in particular.

"Is someone jealous?" Mukuro teased.

"I don't get jealous," I mumbled. Still, every second I had to witness the two together made me sick.

'She's not in love with him? Is she?'

"I'm leaving now. I'll return soon," was all I said before leaping off the building we stood on. I made my way to the small complex where Kurama and the rest of the group were. I stood in a garden by the building. I was sure the fox could smell me as soon as I arrived. I only had to wait a few minutes before he met me in the garden.

"So that's what you had to tell me," I said as soon as he appeared.

"Yes, but things are a bit more complicated than you'd think. Care to listen this time?" he asked, a smug grin forming on his face.

"Hn, go on."

"Well I'm sure you're wondering how she was brought back?" I nodded impatiently, he was drawing this out on purpose because I didn't listen last time. "King Yama allowed Y/N to come back to Human World because he believed she would be of great use in the battle against Sensui. But---."

"SHE WAS ALIVE ALREADY WHEN WE FOUGHT SENSUI. AND NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME?" I yelled. Kurama only mentioned her after we had defeated Sensui. Which meant they all knew she was fine before me.

'I should kill them all on the spot. How dare they?'

"Well we were going to tell you after the fight, but you had already left the temple."

"Why did no one tell me the second she came back?" I demanded.

"We feared you wouldn't want to help us against Sensui if you knew."

"Why didn't she come to me? Why didn't she look for me? Does she not care about me anymore?" I turned my back to Kurama. I couldn't let him see the hurt in my eyes.

"Well if you would just let me finish...," Kurama said exasperatedly. "A few months had passed when she died," he continued. "A few months too many apparently because when she returned to her body, she had lost all of her memory." I looked up at him in surprise.

'She lost her memory?'

"So she couldn't fight with us, so we needed someone just as powerful. We needed you. But we knew if we told you about Y/N, you wouldn't be as dedicated to the battle. You would either be too worried about her or you would be so upset she didn't remember you, you would leave again."

"I would never leave her!" I interjected. Kurama raised a hand up to me, telling me to stay quiet. I folded my arms across my chest, but allowed him to continue.

"She slowly began to regain her memory. It helped her to be around the people she used to know and go to the places she used to go to. Everything was going smoothly, but for some reason... She couldn't fully remember you. She's told me some of her dreams. And I think they're actually memories of you, but she hadn't realized it yet.

Not too long ago, I confronted her about you. I was upset with her. I couldn't believe she could forget someone she cared so deeply about. But once I tried to get her to remember you... She passed out. Koenma warned us not to push her too hard to remember things, but why would it be so difficult to remember you? He said not to remind her of anything traumatic, like her death, but you only brought her happiness. It doesn't make sense."

I let out a long sigh before answering, "It's because I was there when she died. I was the last person she spoke her... Last words to."

"I see," Kurama said, engrossed in his thoughts.

"Do you think if she were to see me again... She would pass out or get hurt?" I asked, afraid of the answer. Kurama was silent for a few minutes.

His face twisted in concentration until he finally answered, "It may depend on how you approach her. I suggest you meet with her one on one. And slowly ease your way into getting her to remember you. That's what we all did, and it seemed okay." I could only nod in response. That meant I had to meet with her before the tournament. But how could I get her alone?

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Kurama inquired.

And then I remembered the source of my rage from a few minutes ago, "Yes. What does that flying unicorn think he's doing with my woman?" Kurama laughed at my question and started to fill me in on what I missed these past few months.


	13. It Begins

Your POV

The day of The Demon World Tournament had finally arrived and you had decided to participate in it. Though you were only half demon, you thought you may as well join, if not to only support Yusuke's idea. You had no intention of ruling of the realm, you only wanted to help narrow down the choices. You figured that once you found a person who you decided was worthy to pass you, you'd quit the tournament.

The stadium was filled with thousands and thousands of demons, you couldn't believe the turnout. With a quick surveillance of the area you were in, you decided that not even half of these demons could beat you or the demons you trained with.

'They're in for some major disappointment,' you thought.

"Hey Y/N!" Yusuke called, he looking rather thrilled. But what would you expect from a natural born fighter like Yusuke.

"Hey Urameshi," you smiled. It was great to finally see a familiar face. The crowd of demons were giving you both disgusted looks. Some muttering "Half-breeds," under their breath. Still, you could tell that many of them were eavesdropping on your conversation.

"Can you believe how many people came?" he asked incredulously.

"Man, I can't wait to finally show you guys what I can do." He looked behind him, as if expecting someone to show up. You thought you saw a dark figure standing a few feet away, but when you looked harder, nothing appeared to be there.

You shrugged off the idea and said, "Hey! Don't count me out yet, Yusuke. I bet you $20 I'll go further in the tournament than you." It was a bluff, you were fully aware of how much stronger Yusuke had gotten over the few months he was away. Still, you couldn't help but feel a little charged up yourself. It had felt like an eternity since your last battle.

"Tsh, you're on," he chuckled.

"I wish you all the best of luck," Kurama said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, as he always did.

"You too, Kurama. Knock them dead," you gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay everyone! The Demon World Tournament is about to begin!" cried the announcer, Koto. You waved goodbye to the guys as you made you way to the separate arena where preliminary rounds were being held.

You were up against a few hundred demons, and only one could be the winner. You didn't wanna show your new moves just yet, so you stuck with what you had shown during the Dark Tournament. You summoned hundreds of knives, coated in a poison that would momentarily knock out your opponents.

Yusuke wanted as few casualties as possible, and you decided to respect that. Your knives hit all of their marks, leaving only a few demons you hadn't registered before. You summoned your sword, and moved swiftly. Clearly, the other demons hadn't been keeping a close eye on you. While they were distracted trying to figure out where you had gone, you stabbed them all in the back.

'Okay, three dead. That's not too bad, right?' you reasoned. The match was shorter than you had expected, and you were transported back to the arena.

**********

Hiei's POV

There were many demons in the arena, though I couldn't understand why. Did they really think they had a chance at becoming king? The idea alone was almost laughable.

"Hello, Hiei," Kurama said as he walked towards me. I nodded in his direction but continued to survey the area.

'She has to be here somewhere...'

"Looking for something, Hiei? Want me to carry you on my shoulders so you have a better view?" Yusuke joked.

"Shut it detective, can't you see I'm busy? Shouldn't you be preparing for this tournament? It'd be pretty humiliating if the man who planned this tournament didn't even make it passed preliminaries."

"Not as humiliating as having to stand on a phone book while you fight!" he argued.

"You're starting to make me miss Kuwabara," I retorted, laying my hand on my sword.

"OH PLEASE," he yelled, crossing his arms and looking away from me. "WE ALL KNOW THE REAL PERSON YOU MISS IS Y/N, BUT YOU'RE TOO CHICKEN TO TALK TO HER." I became silent, and once he realized what he said, he blushed and started shooting apologies.

I raised my hand, "No, you speak the truth. I have missed her but I'm afraid of what she may think of me. Meeting me again. I don't want her to hate me, or be afraid of me. I just..." I looked down at the ground as I continued, "I just want her back."

"Well, why don't you go talk to her? She's right there!" But before I could say anything, the detective had already made his way through the crowd, towards her.

"Hey, Y/N!" the fool yelled. They exchanged a few words and he turned around, gesturing me to come over. The woman caught a glimpse of me before I ran off, but I was sure she didn't get a good look.

'Why did I run? Why couldn't I have just walked up to her?' I sighed, this was going to be difficult.

When the tournament began, the woman was one of the first to battle. I watched her match up close on a small screen. She had gotten much stronger, that much was clear. She couldn't have put in more than a fifth of her energy in that match. She was hiding her true strength, perhaps she had learned a powerful move while I was gone.

I felt a sense of pride when she formed her sword. It was very similar to my own, and her technique was the one I taught her. She hadn't forgotten me, at least not really.

I was supposed to speak to her before the tournament began, but I couldn't find the right words to say. What was I supposed to tell her?

'Hi, yes. I'm your... What even was I to her? Her mate? Is that even what humans called it? No, Kurama told me this word before. Guyfriend? No, boyfriend. That sounded right.' I shook my head, this would be similar to a first impression to her. I had to get it right.

But as I watched her fight, I found it hard to believe any time had passed between us. Sure she had grown more powerful, and yes her looks may have changed a bit, but she was still the incredible human---er half human, I remembered.

"Enjoying the view?" Mukuro teased.

"Shut it," I muttered. Ever since she healed me, she's been acting like we were the closest of friends. Admittedly, I had a lot of respect for her. She was obviously very powerful, very independent, and overall, she was cold, like me. But that didn't make her any less annoying, especially when she got on my case about the woman.

"She's an amazing fighter," she commented.

"I'm aware of what she is," I retorted.

"Will group D please report to your stations to behind your preliminary round?" a voice said over a loudspeaker.

"Well, I'm up," I said hurriedly, anxious to get out of there.

Once I had landed on the strange terrain, I immediately got to work. I decided it was best to get it all over with. None of these demons were worth my time, so I decided to only kill half of them and leave the rest incapacitated.

"I could almost hear the detective now," I muttered. "I don't understand why he doesn't want these useless beings dead." I pulled my sword out of the last opponent, and noticed a camera was following me. I looked away from it; it was embarrassing being watched like this. I hate doing these types of things for someone else's entertainment.

When the preliminaries were over, there were only 128 fighters left. Each of us faced of in a one-on-one battle. Now that the scum had been wiped off, I could finally get serious about this tournament.

And when I had finished my second round, I had finally felt like I was warmed up. I was hungry for my next victim. Whoever it was wouldn't stand a chance against me. Once my bloodlust was unleashed, nothing could hold me down.

That is, until Koto announced my next opponent, "The next battle will be Y/N vs. Hiei!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the story! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. :D next chapters may contain a lemon scene, so stay tuned.


	14. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I totally miscounted chapters! The lemon is in the next one. But because that was my bad, I'll post the chapter like right now. I'm so sorry!

Hiei's POV

"This wasn't supposed to be how I'd meet her again," I said frustratedly.

"Did you really think this match was unavoidable? You said you knew she was a great fighter. I honestly don't know what you expected," Mukuro commented.

"Will Hiei please report to the center of the arena for departure," said a voice over the loudspeaker.

"It's not or never," Mukuro stated, patting my shoulder sympathetically. I walked towards the middle of the stadium and was transported to another arena. Y/N was already there, waiting for me.

"You may begin!" yelled Koto.

***********

 

Your POV

You lunged toward your opponent, sword in hand, but he was able to evade your attacks. He was quicker than you expected, but you were still able to keep up. He pulled out his own sword, which looked strikingly similar to yours. The sound of the metals clashing brought upon a strange image in your head. Almost like déjà vu.

'I've seen him before,' you thought. He moved the same way you did. He was able to predict your attacks, no matter which technique you used. His counterattacks were equally foreseeable to you. It didn't feel like a battle anymore, it almost felt like you were...sparring.

He didn't try to attack you, even when you intentionally left your side wide open. He stopped moving when you stumbled backwards, and picked up again when you were steady. He moved dangerously close to you, he was even able to tear at the fabric on your chest, revealing your scars.

Still, you didn't feel threatened. Actually, you felt a bit exhilarated. His piercing red eyes, his calm demeanor, it all brought you comfort.

'That black cloak... He's the man from my dreams...'

"Tell me," you said, lowering your weapon, "what is your name again?"

"Why does it concern you?" he asked bitterly. You didn't expect him to be so hostile, but for some reason it amused you. Had it been anyone else, you would've continued to fight them without another thought. But, the demon in front of you was different somehow.

"I feel like I know you. The way you move... It feels familiar to me," you gave him a small smile. "It feels like home." His eyes softened but then he immediately regained his cold stare.

Still, that short moment confirmed your suspicions. You've met him before, but why wouldn't he tell you.

"Tsh, well I can't explain why you feel that way. You humans have such strange logic," he said, folding his arms across his chest and turning his head away from you.

You raised your sword to him, "If I defeat you, you have to tell me who you are." He rolled his eyes at you, clearly annoyed, but grunted in response. You took that as a yes, and you started battling again. You were both equally matched when using your swords.

Almost simultaneously, you both threw down your weapons and ran towards each other. Not only were you matched in sword fighting, you were equivalent in hand-to-hand combat. But you sensed a dark aura coming from his right hand. When he threw a right hook at you, you took the hit and held onto his hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he demanded, trying to pull himself free.

"Let me see something," you muttered, pulling away at the bandages. He stopped struggling, and allowed you to look at the mark on his arm. An hazy memory popped into your head as you looked at the dragon shaped mark. You remembered a fire and a burnt outline of a demon. You remembered how afraid you were, but it wasn't because of the power that technique held. You were afraid that someone got hurt before using the technique. Someone...

"Are you done gawking, woman?" the demon demanded, snatching his arm away from your grasp.

"Can I see you use that?" you gestured to his right arm.

"No," was all he said in reply. You pouted your lip, trying to understand his motives.

"I don't understand you. I watched your other matches. You were willing to kill those other demons without a second thought. You could end this battle right here, right now with one move. Why don't you use it?"

You looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Or am I not worthy enough to have a move as powerful as that be used on me?" You didn't understand why, but you wanted him to respect you. You wanted him to fight you as if you were equals. It was clear to you that he wasn't taking this match seriously, and you couldn't help but feel insulted. He inched closer to you, cupping your chin in his hand.

"That's not it, Y/N," he said softly. You could feel his warm breath on your face. His lips were only inches from yours, and for a moment, you thought he would kiss you. But he pulled away, turning his back to you.

"I don't want to hurt you. You win," he said in a low voice. You were stunned, he couldn't just give up that easy.

"What do you mean? Our battle isn't over yet!" you yelled as he walked away from you.

"It's over to me. I refuse to battle with you any longer," he sighed, sounding as if he were explaining things to a child.

"Well I'm not leaving until you actually fight me. At least give me the same respect you showed those other demons! Fight me like you mean it!" you huffed.

"You think me choosing not to kill you is a sign of disrespect?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, why else would you choose to back out?" you pushed. "You think I'm not worth the time!"

"That's not it!" he argued.

"Then what is it?" you yelled.

"Beca---. Forget it. You win. Just take it," he sighed again. You finally gave up, you decided to speak to him again once the tournament ended. Unfortunately, you had finally found a person worth losing to, and he didn't even want to fight you. You were frustrated. But mostly, you were confused. Who was this guy?

"Wait, you agreed that if I beat you, you'd tell me your name!" you called behind him.

"Forget it. It isn't important."

Then you heard Kurama's voice in your head, _"Tell me something, Y/N. Does the name Hiei' ring any bells?"_

"Hiei," you whispered. The demon eyed you for a second, a blush growing on his face.

"Y-you remember me?" he asked in a barely audible voice. He ran back to you, appearing before you in a flash. He placed his hand on your cheek, a feeling that you remembered well.

"You saved me... From a fire? An explosion?" He nodded, smiling weakly at you.

"Your dragon. I've seen it before haven't I?" He nodded again, his smile growing wider. You touched the scar on your chest, rubbing the spot softly.

"When I died...," your head began to hurt, as it always did when you tried to remember what happened. But you kept pushing forward, determined to break the barrier in your mind.

While rubbing your scar, you mumbled, "When I died. You were there." Tears were forming in your eyes, you looked to Hiei, his own eyes shining with the tears that had yet to fall.

"You were there when he killed me. You were there. You were the last person I saw. Hiei...," you whispered. "Hiei... Hiei!" You threw your arms around him, finally remembering the demon you had fallen in love with.

"Hiei, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. How could I forget you? How could you be the last one I remembered? Hiei," you were crying now, tears rolling down your face. "Hiei, I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry. I swore I would never go, and I just..." He pulled you into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around you.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I knew you'd never really forget me," he murmured. "Even when you thought you did, you still remembered bits of me. My sword. The techniques we shared. I'm so proud of you. You've grown so much." He kissed your forehead as you snuggled closer to him.

"Why didn't you come see me sooner?" your voice muffled by his chest.

"Honestly, I didn't know you were alive until recently," he mumbled into your hair.

Then, a camera flew closer to the two of you, "Um excuse me," Koto's voice spoke from the machine. "I hate to break up this special moment, but are we gonna see some blood here or what?" You looked at each other and smiled.

"Nah, we both forfeit," you replied.

"Excuse me?" Koto asked in shock.

You turned back to the camera angrily, "You heard me, we're coming back now."


	15. Locker Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is is guys. I finally get to give LEMON WARNING. Enjoy!

Hiei's POV

"...and then I had the brilliant idea of challenging Chū to a drinking contest. That guy must have had to replace his liver fifteen times. There's no way a man can have that kind of tolerance and be in tip top shape." She was catching me up on all the stuff I missed while I was away, but I was only half listening. We decided to talk in an empty locker room, it was the only place we could have some privacy in.

She was laughing as she retold her stories and animatedly moved her hands. It was so amazing to be so close to her again. To hear her laugh and hear her voice. It almost didn't feel real, like I was dreaming again. I wrapped my arm around the back of her neck, pulling her close to me. I kissed her lips, interrupting what ever tale she was telling. I caught her lower lip between my teeth, and softly bit it. She moaned in response, making me realize how much I missed that sound.

"Y/N," I breathed, "I love you." My heart was beating wildly as I realized I had finally said the words I'd been meaning to say for a while now.

"I love you too," she sighed happily. I leaned towards her, my eyes half-lidded with desire. I kissed her neck, biting softly as I made my way down. She gasped, gently tugging at my hair in pleasure.

"So, Kurama tells me you and Jin had gotten pretty close while I was gone," I mumbled in her ear. I pulled off her shirt as I continued, "Couldn't even wait for me to return. Were you that lonely?" I teased. I tugged her pants down to the floor and admired her body. She blushed and tried to cover herself, but I pulled her arms to her side so I could admire her properly.

"You look beautiful," I murmured. And she really did. I cupped one of her breasts in my hand, running my thumb over the top of her soft skin. I hungrily licked my lips, my dick growing hard with anticipation. I pulled my cloak off, standing in front of her shirtless.

"That's not fair," she said, gesturing to my pants. I smirked at her and slowly took it off.

"Happy?" I asked, now only in my boxers. She nodded and sat down, the bench between her legs. I moved my hand up her thigh, making my way to her clit. I rubbed her spot softly, earning myself an appreciative moan. Despite the fabric that laid between her and my fingers, I could still feel how wet she was.

"Take them off," I demanded and she happily complied, throwing her panties to the floor. The moment she took a seat, I immediately laid her down, spreading her legs. I ran my tongue between her folds, kissing and softly nibbling on her clit. I pumped a finger into her while I played with her bundle of nerves. She twitched and moaned with pleasure, making me pump my finger faster into her. I ran my tongue over her spot in small circles until I felt her tighten around my finger.

"Hi--Hiei, I think I'm going to--!" and I tasted her sweet release. Hair was clinging to her face with her sweat and she was breathing hard, but there was a smile on her face. She took off her bra and commanded me to remove my boxers.

Then she kneeled on the floor, her mouth wrapping around my cock.

I pulled her away and mumbled, "It's okay. I want to please you." She gave me a confused look and then stood up, turning her back to me. I ogled her ass and a wicked idea popped into my head. I pulled her back toward the bench, facing away from me. I pushed her down to her hands and knees, admiring the view.

"Do you want this, woman?" I said in a low voice. She nodded her head, and I slid my cock into her, eliciting a moan from the both of us. She was still so wet, allowing me to move into her smoothly. I smacked her ass, turning it into a light shade of red. Which reminded me.

"I bet Jin couldn't fuck you like this," I teased, ramming my cock into her. I grabbed her breasts and began to softly pinch her nipples. She threw her head back in bliss. I grabbed her hips and started thrusting faster into her.

"You deserve to be fucked like this," I murmured. "You deserve to be punished for not being able to wait for me." I spanked her again, earning another moan.

"Oh, fuck me," she hissed. I pulled her by her hair, using it to keep her in place while I thrusted my cock into her. Her eyes were closed shut, and she was biting her bottom lip. It was making me want her even more. I flipped her over, laying her on her back. She lifted her hips, allowing me to move into her without stopping. Her breasts were bouncing around on her chest, but her eyes were still shut.

"Look at me, human!" I demanded. Her eyes fluttered open, but they were now darkened with lust. I pulled her onto my lap, and allowed her to take control. She rode my dick, grinding her hips into me. I sucked on one of her breasts while running my thumb over the other. I felt her walls tighten around my cock as she rode me faster.

"Hiei!" she moaned. "Hiei!" This threw me over the edge, pushing my closer to my release.

"Look at me," I commanded again, pulling her face close to mine. She was fucking me hard, I thought I would lose consciousness over the pleasure.

"Don't you cum yet," I warned. "Wait for me." She whimpered, unhappy that I had put a halt on her release. I picked her up and fucked her against one of the lockers, moving at a speed only I could achieve. My dick was slick with her wetness, allowing me to move even faster.

"Fuck," I hissed. "I'm gonna cum."

"Oh god," she moaned, her walls tightening around my cock again. I had never experienced such a euphoria in my life. I thrusted my dick as far as I could into her one last time before I came. She wrapped her legs around me and enveloped me in a long kiss. I laid back down on the bench, her body resting on top of mine. We were both breathing heavily, our bodies shining with sweat. I pushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"I love you," I whispered again. I would never get tired of telling her those words. My ears twitched at the sound of the door closing shut. I sat up, unsure how to what to do. Should I try to cover up? Should I try to cover the woman?

No, it was too late, the sound of footsteps were just around the corner. The woman's face remained the same, she hadn't heard the door open and didn't know someone was coming. I pulled her body against mine, covering her front and trying to hide her back side as best as I could. The figure stood before me, his eyes widened as he tried to take in what was before him. His eyes wandered to the woman's ass. I rubbed it possessively, eyeing him as I did so.

The wind master began to blush and slowly started backing away. I continued to glare at him as I kissed the woman's neck, marking my territory. I would make sure Jin payed for trying to come between me and my mate.

Once Jin had left, I loosened my hold on the woman. She hadn't noticed anyone coming into the locker room, and I was grateful for that. If she had known Jin was here, she might've died of embarrassment. She was probably too tired to have noticed his presence.

"Let's go watch the rest of the match," I mumbled into her ear. She nodded, giving me a small peck on the lips.

"I love you, Hiei," she said lazily, nuzzling her face against my chest. I kissed the top of her head, and started picking up some of the clothing we had scattered on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you guys think? Lemon scenes aren't my specialty so let me know if you liked it. Comments and kudos allow me to know how you feel!


	16. The Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very fluffy scene. I hope you guys are okay with it ^_^ I love fluff and I just want them to be happy! So enjoy :D

Your POV

You knew Jin had walked into the locker room, but you had decided to ignore him. You noted the slight change in Hiei's demeanor. He was so calm and gentle once you two had finished, but the second Jin arrived, he had become possessive. He made sure to show Jin that you belonged to him, and for once, his possessiveness was a turn on. You felt a chill run up your spine when he grabbed your ass, showing off to the wind master. And when he left his mark on your neck, you could barely hold back the moan that wanted to escape your lips.

When you reached the stadium, you had found a couple of empty seats, and decided to continue watching the match. Yusuke had fallen to Yomi, but the fight was spectacular. You thought they were both going to hit the ground, but something forced Yomi to stand just a bit longer.

'Damn, I was really hoping Yusuke would win,' you complained. You really thought he would make an incredible leader. Sure, he could be lazy and sometimes, he was a little idiotic, but he's grown so much since you last saw him. He was strong and kindhearted, and he was always fair.

"He'll make a great leader one day," you commented to Hiei.

"You really believe the detective could rule this world?" he asked, clearly disagreeing with you statement.

You nodded your head and replied, "I really do. He'd be a fair king, just wait and see."

"Tsh, whatever you say. Come, let's take you home,". Hiei continued. You followed him to the outside of the arena and were surprised to see a small airship waiting for you.

"What's this?" you asked in surprise.

"Well, Mukuro has made me one her elite guards. It comes with a few perks," he shrugged. Hiei flew you both back to Human World, landing the ship near the forest by Genkai's temple. You both hopped down and he decided to walk with you to the beach just a mile away. The sun was beginning to set when you reached it. You took off your shoes and happily dug your toes into the sand.

"Hm," you sighed. "Everything feels right again." Hiei intertwined his finger with yours.

While nuzzling your neck, he mumbled, "I've missed you so much. I missed your scent. The way the color spreads to your cheeks when we kiss." He nipped your neck and gave you a small growl.

"Hiei," you giggled, "not here."

"Why not?" he asked, giving you a hungry look. You bit your bottom lip as you remembered the exchange in the locker room. You felt a warm sensation form in your center.

'God, why did he have to keep turning me on?'

"You're in heat," Hiei whispered, giving you a low laugh. "I can almost taste you," he breathed into you ear, sending chills down your spine.

A bird flew by, cawing loudly, snapping you out of your daze.

"I should get back to my apartment. I got school tomorrow and I've already missed so much," you blushed. You started to walk away, but then Hiei grabbed your hand, slipping something into it.

"This was my mother's tear. It was given to me as a child, and I lost it many years ago. I have searched far and wide for it, but now I want you to have it." You gazed at the beautiful blue stone. You couldn't believe something so precious could exist.

"Hiei," you sighed, "I can't accept this. You've been searching for it for so long, and it's your mother's... It would be wrong of me to keep it." You held the stone out to him.

He closed your hand with his and looked you in the eyes as he answered, "I've already found everything I've been looking for. This is more than just me giving you a mere token as a suitor. I want...." He looked away from you, his face becoming red. "...I want...you to be my mate...," he continued.

"Your...mate?" you hesitated. You weren't sure how to respond. It sounded like he was a wild animal and needed you around just to bare children. Is that all he wanted? His eyes widened as he noticed your look of bewilderment.

"My mate for life," he explained. "Not many demons settle down with just one partner. But I want to. I want to be with you."

"To have kids with?" you asked skeptically.

"Perhaps one day...?" he answered, sounding confused. You laughed, you two were hopeless.

"What do you mean by mate? Because the way I'm picturing it, you just want to have sex with me to produce offspring to carry on your genes. Like in biology," you said, trying to clarify what you meant.

Hiei shook his head earnestly, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, perhaps one day..." His ears became pink as he continued, "One day, I would like to have... 'Offspring' with you. But that's not why I want you to be my mate." He took the necklace from you and placed it around your neck.

"I want you to be my mate because I... Well I love you. I would give my life up for you. You're the only one I truly care about and I can't just let you leave me again. You are mine. And I am yours." He was repeating the words you had said to him during the Dark Tournament.

You leapt forward, wrapping your arms and legs around him. He held you close and looked up at you.

"So what do you say?" he asked, already smiling.

"Of course," you answered, trapping his lips in yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. We're getting close to the end! And closer to going back to college. Oh dear. And I want to know if you guys would be interested in reading an AU story I had in mind. I'll leave details about it in the next chapter. Anyways, I hoped you liked it :)


	17. The Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMON WARNING  
> Also, thanks to all who have kept reading. I relay appreciate it. :) Today, I'll be giving some details of the next story I'll be working on. (see at the end of chapter)

Your POV

You were rubbing the stone between your fingers as you focused on the last problem of the quiz.

'God, I know this. I read this last night! But if it's the derivative, then shouldn't it be--?'

"Times up!" your professor announced. You quickly scribbled down an answer you had been considering before handing it in. You walked out of the classroom; you wanted to get home as soon as possible. To be honest, you were starving and just want to sit in front of the TV and stuff your face.

"Hey, Y/N!" Hiro called after you. You could hear his footsteps a few feet behind you. Knowing you couldn't escape him without seeming rude, you accepted whatever came your way.

"Hey Hiro," you smiled politely, but continued making your way home.

"Look, I know we ended things," he started, walking along beside you, "but I just feel like we should give it another shot. I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm willing to change!"

"Hiro, it wasn't you. Really," you said honestly. You felt horrible, you didn't think he would still be hung up about this, it's been six months. That's longer than the time you actually dated.

"I just felt like we weren't the best match," you said simply. "I really think you should move on. There are other girls out there who are dying to be with you."

"But you're the only one I want to be with," he said sadly. His head hung low and he started walking slower.

'It's probably for the best we split ways. I usually meet Hiei around this area. And if Hiei meets Hiro...' The image of Hiro being sliced in half made you shake with dread. 'Hopefully Hiro doesn't keep walking with---.'

"Hey wait up!" Hiro yelled. You sensed a sudden spike in demon energy, knowing exactly who it belonged to. Hiei appeared behind you, sword in hand, scowling at Hiro.

"And who are you?" he demanded, pointing the sword at Hiro's chest.

"Hiei! Stop! That's Hiro, a friend of mine," you explained.

"Hiro?" he lowered his weapon. "Ah, the human you spent your free time with while I was gone? Yes, Kurama mentioned him to me," and in a flash, his sword was back at Hiro's chest. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him now." He glared at Hiro, "How dare you try to steal my mate away from me."

"Mate?" Hiro asked, his hands were raised and shaking slightly.

"Hiei, please. Let's go home," you tried to persuade him. There was a slight possibility that Hiei would kill Hiro, and you just didn't want to take that chance.

"Humph, you're lucky she was here to save you. Next time, I won't show you any mercy," he threatened in a low voice. "Stay away from what's mine. I don't like to share."

***********

Hiei's POV

"Why do you have to be like that?" the woman angrily asked. She was walking in front of me, leading the way to her apartment. I was hardly listening to her, my eyes were glued to her ass.

Lately, it's been frustrating being around her. Ever since I got her back, I kept imagining what I would do to her if we were alone. Her legs wrapped around me while I fu---.

"Hiei?" she turned around, one brow raised in question.

"Hm?" I uttered, my ears burning as I tried to push the idea out of my head.

"I was asking why you had to be like that?" she repeated, rolling her eyes at me.

"Like what?" I asked impatiently.

"So... So possessive. I know I agreed to be your mate, but Hiro is just a friend!"

"Is that why he was begging you take him back?" I muttered. Something about that human didn't seem right to me. He followed Y/N around like a lost dog, and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

'I'm going to have to keep an eye on him,' I decided.

"Just leave him alone, Hiei," the woman warned as she unlocked the door to her place. She threw her bag to the floor and started stripping off her clothes before I even shut the door.

'Oh, so she was thinking the same thing...' I took off my cloak and start to unbuckle my pants when she turned around, only in her bra and underwear.

"Um, what are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"I thought we were...," I gestured from her to me, unable to fully explain what I meant.

She blushed and covered her stomach with her arms, "I was just trying to get out of those clothes, and into something comfy." She looked down at the ground, "But... If you want to...?" I answered her question by dropping my pants to the floor. I picked her up, happy to have her legs wrapped around me like I had imagined, and carried her to her room.

She took my lips between hers, gently biting down on my lower lip. I let out a low growl, pleased with the sensation. She started working on my neck, kissing and leaving her mark on me.

"I want all of you to see me," she said seductively as she took of my headband, allowing my Jagan eye to open. My dick grew harder when she said that. For some reason, her acceptance of me was what turned me on the most.

"It's my turn to return the favor," she mumbled, getting down on her knees. She pulled off my boxers and licked the head of my cock.

"Shit," I hissed, throwing my head back. She wrapped her whole mouth around my dick, bobbing her head back and forth. I couldn't help myself as I thrusted into her mouth. She groaned, warning me not to push too deep. But fuck, her mouth was so warm and her tongue was driving me insane. She used her tongue to lick the head while she continued to move back and forth. Her hand was moving with up and down the rest of my shaft that her mouth couldn't cover. I grabbed her hair, desperately needing something to hold on to while she blew me. I could feel my release building up in me but I didn't want it to end just yet.

"I love you," I gasped. I looked down at her, amazed that this was the same woman I had met a little over a year ago. "Look up at me, Y/N," I said softly. She peered up at me and it pushed me over the edge. I moaned loudly as I came into her mouth.

She swallowed my release and responded, "I love you too." She grimaced, clearly not enjoying the taste.

I laughed, "You didn't have to swallow."

She shrugged, "I didn't want to walk to the bathroom to spit it out."

"Let me take those clothes off you," I said playfully, excited to make her moan. But then, there was a knock on the door.

I took one look at her and sighed, "Let me get it. I don't want anyone else to see you like this." I gave her a small peck on the cheek and pulled up my boxers. I didn't bother putting on the rest of my clothes, what would be the point? I don't care what the humans thought of me.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to find Mukuro standing on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Okay, so for my next story, I'm thinking of an AU. Reader x Hiei is my fav so I'll continue that. In this au, Hiei is an assassin and the reader is part of a mob family. Her dad runs a business where they take demons and sell them, torture them, etc. and Hiei wants to put an end to it. If you guys are interested, please let me know!


	18. A Long Night

Hiei's POV

"Hello, Hiei," she greeted. "How have you been?"

"Why are you here?" I questioned, wanting to hey to the point.

"May I come in?" she asked. I looked behind me, immediately noticing the scattered articles of clothing on the ground.

"Perhaps not, the woman wouldn't appreciate that."

"I won't be staying long," she said, walking past me. She stepped around the clothes and sat down on the couch. "I need you to return to Demon World," she said simply.

"And why should I?" I replied, losing my patience. I wanted to return to the woman, and here she was, ordering me to leave.

"Well, as you should remember, a friend of yours killed one of my elite guards," she murmured.

'One of my friends? What is she talking about?' And then it hit me, 'Kurama... He fought Shigure during the tournament.'

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss," I said, meaning it. I was familiar with the pain of losing someone you truly loved.

She waved off my gesture as she continued, "Anyways, I need you to lead one of my armies. You are to help guard the border between Human and Demon World. Make sure any human that accidentally comes across Demon World has their memory wiped and is returned safely back."

"I can't just leave," I replied. She knew what I meant without me having to explain.

"Find a way to make it work," she said, getting up from the couch. She walked towards the door, but before she left, she looked to me and whispered, "I'm happy you two are finally reunited. I wish you nothing but the best." A tear had formed in her eye while she smiled at me, and then she walked out without another word.

When I got back to the room, Y/N was laying on the bed with a bag of chips on her stomach; I raised a brow at her.

"I keep a food stash in my room in case I'm too lazy to get out of bed," she shrugged and continued to stuff her face with chips. Crumbs were surrounding her mouth, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Who was at the door?," she asked with her mouth full.

"I have quite the story to tell you," I sighed, laying beside her on the bed. "Hand me those, I want some," I pointed to the chips. She tilted her bag in my direction and I started to tell her what I had been up to while I presumed her to be dead.

"...and I was prepared to die. I thought I would be seeing you again, so I assumed---."

"You WANTED TO DIE BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I'D BE WAITING. HIEI, how COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS?" she screamed. "IF MUKURO DIDN'T SAVE YOU, YOUR DEATH WOULD'VE BEEN FOR NOTHING. AND WHAT IF I REMEMBERED YOU? YOU WOULD'VE BASICALLY LEFT ME ALONE!" She held my face between her hands and said softly, "Please. Don't ever give up your life for me. I could never live with myself if something happened to you because of me. Your life is too precious."

"But you being alive is the only reason I live," I said, taking her hands in mine. "I could never choose my life over yours. I'm sorry to have upset you, but it would be selfish of my to not put you before everything else."

"I guess we've reach an impasse," she laughed.

"I suppose we have," I smiled. I continued my story, explaining how Mukuro and I were more alike than I had thought. And I finished with her coming to visit the apartment, asking me, or rather, ordering me to come back to Demon World.

"But I will refuse her. I won't leave you again," I said with conviction.

"No," she said simply.

"What do you mean no?" I asked, leaning back to look at her.

'Had she misheard what I said?'

"You should go with her. She saved your life, and we're both indebted to her for that. You should lead her army," she explained.

"No, I refuse to leave you. I just got you back, I can't just walk away!"

"You're not walking away. You have a duty to uphold, and I understand that."

"This isn't something that'll just be a few years and I come back. This is for the rest of my life! Or until Mukuro says I can leave."

"I understand that. And that's okay," she said in a calm voice. It was pissing me off to say the least.

"How could you be okay with this? Do you not want us to be together?" I demanded.

She got off the bed and glared at me, "Of course I want us to be together! How could you say something like that?"

"Well it feels like you don't want this as much as I do!" I accused.

"After all that we've been through, you think I'm just gonna throw it all away?" I could see the tears forming in her eyes. Her face was getting pink with her frustration. But still, I didn't stop pushing her.

"That's all you humans do after all. You just love to throw everything away. You are all selfish creatures." I couldn't stop myself, I was in complete and utter rage. I didn't want to leave her, why couldn't she see that? It felt like she was pushing me away. I don't Mukuro a think, I didn't asked to be saved.

"Oh, of course. Us humans! Why do you hate my kind so much!"

"You're not even fully human, you're a half breed. Nothing more and nothing less." I winced at my own words. I couldn't believe I said that to her. I couldn't believe I acted so cruelly to her. I heard her gasp, and I could barely look at her face. She was crying now, angrily wiping her tears as she backed away from me.

"Get out," she said in a threateningly low voice.

"No, Y/N. I'm sorry. I don't know why I said those things. I didn't mean it. I--."

"I said GET OUT," she screamed. She summoned a small throwing knife and it flew just an inch past my right ear.

"Fine. I'll go back to Demon World if that's what you want. But I'm never coming back!" I said angrily. She didn't want to hear what I had to say, well then fine. I didn't need her.

"That's fine by me," she muttered under her breath. I grabbed my clothes and marched out of her place. But when I slammed the door, the sound echoing into the dark of the night, I felt as though my whole life had been shattered into pieces.

'I shouldn't have said what I did.'

'Why did she have to act so high and mighty? I don't owe Mukuro for saving me. That was a call she made.'

'But she felt grateful to Mukuro for saving me. She values my life. She's just happy I'm alive.' I continued to argue with myself as I let my feet carry me where they wanted. But as always, I ended up in front of the same place.

"Come out, fox," I muttered, knowing very well that he could hear me from his room.

"Just come on up, Hiei," he called from his window. I sighed, but did as he said. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm gonna post again tonight because I wanna move on to the next story soon! :D


	19. Unexpected Date

Your POV

When you finally heard the door slam, you knew it was safe to fall apart. You slumped to the ground, cradling yourself, and began to sob.

'How could he say those things to me? I thought he loved me. I thought he cared about me. I...' You fell to the floor, resting your head on your arm.

'I thought I was his and he was mine.' You shut your eyes tightly, but still the tears fell through. You wanted to scream. You wanted to punch him across the face. But most of all, you wanted him to come back.

"Is this really it?" you whispered to yourself. You couldn't understand him. You just wanted him to pay Mukuro back for all that she had done.

'She brought you back to me you stupid jerk. If she had asked for me to lead her damn army, I would've happily taken your place. Why can't you just be grateful you piece of shit?' You took off your bra and threw on a big T-shirt and sweatpants. You stared at yourself in the mirror and groaned.

"I look like I just got dumped," you sighed, flicking the messy bun that rested on your head. " _Did_ I just get dumped?" you wondered. You unconsciously started to rub the stone Hiei had given you between your fingers. When you finally realized what you were doing, you looked down and sighed.

"Is it really over?" You wanted to talk to someone about what just happened. Anyone really. But you didn't have many friends who you liked to talk to. You grabbed a tub of ice cream from your freezer and sat on the couch. You opened the container and began filling your mouth with the cold treat. While you ate, you dialed the only number that you could think of.

"Shuuichi Minamino speaking," answered a familiar voice.

"Hey Kurama," you laughed. It was always strange hearing his human name.

"Oh... Hello Y/N," he said hesitantly. He didn't sound too happy to hear it was you.

You started to feel the tears well up in your eyes as you asked, "Is this a bad time?" You tried your best to conceal the hurt in your voice, but you knew he couldn't be fooled.

"No, no! This is a fine time. I just... Well I wasn't expecting you, to be honest," he said hurriedly. It felt as though your heart was being ripped out again.

First, the person you cared about the most walks off and leaves you. And then, the only person you could consider a friend doesn't really want to talk to you.

"No, it's fine. I understand," you sighed. You sounded so pathetic, you just wanted to hang up and die.

"No, please. Just stay on the line with me," he pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"No, I should go. I have a lot of homework to catch up on," you lied.

"Y/N, the school year is almost over. What could you be working on?"

'Shit. He knows.'

"I failed an essay and my teacher is letting me re-do it," you lied again.

"You don't fail anything, Y/N," Kurama replied. "Now, tell me what's going on." You sighed but you decided there was no point trying to lie to him. You started to tell him about what Hiei had told you. About how he had been training under Mukuro while he was away. You told him how Mukuro saved Hiei's life.

And then, you finally got around to the argument. You relayed to him the horrible words that were exchanged. But you tried to explain that it wasn't that you wanted Hiei to leave you. Of course you didn't want that. But he owed a debt to Mukuro. You both did. And he had to repay it somehow.

"And he didn't even give the idea a chance! We couldn't even talk it through without him blowing up. He mentioned the job could be for the rest of his life, but I had considered this. And I was thinking that maybe, after I was done with high school, I could return to Demon World and stay with him. It would be selfish of me to have assumed he would stay in my world and not even consider living in his," you finished.

"Well, Hiei does have a short temper," he said cautiously. You heard a loud thud on the other side of the phone.

"What was that?" you asked.

"Nothing," Kurama answered in a strained voice. "But maybe you should try and give him some time to cool off. I believe he'll return to you."

"I don't know, he said he wasn't coming back," you mumbled. "And I said I was fine by that. How could I say that? How could _he_ say all those things?"

"It was in the heat of the moment, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"But still. He said it and I just... I can't just welcome him back with open arms. If he ever decides to come back." While you were talking, your ice cream had melted. You looked down at the soupy mess, but continued to eat it anyways. You always ate everything in sight when you were depressed.

"I understand. But I truly believe that if you give him some time, he'll come back. And he'll find a way to make things right. He really loves you, Y/N. He would never just let you go."

"Hey, I know this is last minute, but is it okay if I come over? I don't think I'll be okay by myself tonight," you said honestly. You liked talking to Kurama, and being around him calmed you down.

"Um, sure. Just come by in an hour or so, if that's okay. I got to clean this place up."

"Oh. Um, sure. Okay," you answered before hanging up. You've been to Kurama's house before, it was always spotless.

"Something's wrong here," you muttered. You were about to leave the apartment until you remembered that you still looked like a mess. With an exasperated sigh, you ripped off your clothes and hopped into the shower. You started to relax a little as the warm water massaged your muscles. You almost lost track of time until your stomach grumbled.

You hadn't had a decent meal all day. You wrapped yourself up in a towel and searched your kitchen for something to eat. You decided on making some spaghetti, figuring you could take some leftovers to Kurama. You were boiling the water for the pasta when you heard a knock on your door.

"Just one minute," you called back. You placed the pasta in the water and walked towards the door, almost forgetting you were in a towel.

'Does it really matter at this point?' But you realized how grave your mistake was when you opened the door and saw it was Hiro standing outside.

"Oh, Y/N," he blushed, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--." He looked up at you and his eyes wandered to your breasts that were peeking out of the towel.

His face turned into a deeper shade of pink as he continued, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to talk."

You pulled the towel higher and stepped aside, "Come on in. I hope you're hungry, I'm making spaghetti. I could never measure the right amount, so I just cook all of it." He laughed in response, somehow forgetting his awkward encounter at the door.

"Just a let me change. Would you mind keeping an eye on the stove for me? Make sure your stir the noodles," you directed. He nodded in response and gave you a warm smile.

'I can't believe I just let him into my house. And now we're going to have dinner together. What's next, a movie?' You shook your head, disappointed in yourself. You should've told him to leave so you could eat and then go to Kurama's. But instead, you've placed yourself in a social situation, and you didn't know how to end it without being rude. When you made your way to the living room, you noticed Hiro wasn't there. You peeked into the kitchen, and found him straining the pasta. He had already started making the sauce, and looked to be almost done.

"Wow, how long was I gone for?" you joked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But I was starving so I decided to help you get this thing going." You have him a small smile, he really was something.

"You're so thoughtful, Hiro," you said softly. He blushed as he continued to stir the sauce.

"I--uh---think its ready," he stammered. He made a plate for you and for him and you poured some drinks for the two of you. He pulled something out of his bag and placed it on the table; it was wrapped in tinfoil.

You raised a brow suspiciously, "What is this?"

He grinned at you, "It's from the bakery you used to work at. Your favorite, red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting."

You stared at them with wide eyes, "How did you know they're my favorite?"

"Well, sometimes at school, I'd notice you eating them at lunch. And when I asked the owner of the store, he told me you used to love them. So I just figured...," he stared down at his hands. "Is that okay?" he asked quietly.

"Hiro, I honestly don't know what to say...," you answered.

"Just hear me out, okay?" he begged, picking up his fork and digging into his food. You decided to do the same, gulping down the meal in huge bites.

"I just feel like we should at least try and be friends. And maybe just be open to the idea of... A second chance?" You almost choked on your food, you should've seen this coming.

"A second chance?" you repeated skeptically. "Hiro, for the last time... It wasn't you, I just met someone else."

"You mean that guy who pointed a sword at my throat?" he asked bitterly.

"Well... Yeah, actually. But we've hit a rough patch right now," you confessed. You didn't know why you were confiding in him. Perhaps you really did need someone to vent to.

"What happened?" Hiro implored, looking honestly worried.

"Don't worry about it. He's just being a jerk, that's all," you smiled sadly.

"I guess you don't wanna talk about, huh?"

"Not really..."

"After this, do you wanna watch a movie? Take your mind off of things?"

"Oh. I was actually going to head over to a friend's house," you said, scratching the back of your head in embarrassment.

'I was only kidding about the movie... God damn it.'

"Oh, I see," he said sadly. He lowered his head, appearing to focused on his food to make eye contact with you. You sighed, you felt horrible saying no to him. He just wanted to help make you feel better.

"But I could just call him and say I'm busy. I didn't really want to leave the house anyways," you lied smoothly, a fake smile glued to your face.

"Really?" he asked, immediately perking up.

"Yeah, why not?"

"So what movie do you wanna watch? I brought a couple in my bag here and--."

"I'm sorry Hiro, just give me a minute. I have to go call my friend and tell him I'm not coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think just another chapter or two before we reach the end. I wanted a little more drama before all that. I hope you guy still like what's going on and will continue to read my work. Heads up, my next story will be called It Was You. And once I'm done here, I'll post the first chapter! :D comments and kudos are, as always, appreciated.


	20. You're Mine

Hiei's POV

"Oh, how come? I see... No sure, I understand... Yeah of course... Anytime.... Alright, have a good night... Bye." Kurama hung up the phone and sighed. "That was Y/N. Apparently something came up and she can't come over." I looked over at the table of food Kurama and I had prepared. He had grown some roses and had give some to me. I was supposed to hand them to Y/N when she got here.

When the phone rang, I was lighting some candles, practicing what I was going to say to her.

'What could have stopped her from coming over?'

I tightened my grip on the roses and replied, "No. She has to come over. We have to make things right." I stormed out the door without bothering to listen to Kurama's objections. The woman and I were meant to stay together. She was mine. I was hers. Nothing else mattered to me. I needed to show her that.

I needed her to understand that I want to stay with her and make her happy. And if she wants me to go help Mukuro, I'll do it to make her happy. But she had to come with me. There wasn't any other way.

But when I got to her apartment, the curtains were drawn, and everything was dark. Still, I could hear the sound of the TV, so she had to still be awake. I turned the knob to the door.

It was unlocked.

I rolled my eyes, she always left it unlocked, claiming she could take care of anyone who tries to sneak in. When I opened the door, I found her and that relentless human sitting beside her. His arm wrapped around her instinctively when he saw me, as if he were trying to protect her. I didn't know what to think.

Had she moved on already? Did she decide to go back to that human? Am I...too late? My heart ached at the mere idea of it. But that couldn't be true. She couldn't have moved on already. She... She loved me.

"H-Hiei...," she gasped. I looked up to her, unable to hide the pain in my eyes. I started to back away, accidentally dropping the bouquet in my panic.

"I... I shouldn't be here," I stammered, turning away, preparing to make a run for it.

"No! Hiei, wait! Please!" she begged. I stopped in my tracks, my feet glued to the ground. It pained me to hear her like that. She sounded so sad, like she might...cry. Because of me... I turned to her, and I could see the hurt look on my face was reflected back at me. She was in pain...because of me. How could I hurt her like this? How could I keep hurting her?

"You deserve better," I mumbled, picking up the roses from the floor.

"Those are...for me?" she asked timidly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course. Me and Kurama were planning a big dinner for you at his house. And I had a whole apology planned in my head. I was going to find a way... A way to make things work. Because I love you. And I can't live without you..." Hiroshit stood up and marched over to me.

Pointing a finger at me, he accused, "You don't deserve her! You've hurt her and I think you should leave."

'Who was he to tell me what to do? Who did he think he was? She was MY mate and no one was going to keep me from her. Not ever again.'

"You know," I said in a threateningly low voice. I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up a few inches from ground. "I'm getting really tired of you. And I could've sworn I told you to stay away from what's mine..." I eyed him, sweat was dripping down his forehead as he tried to pry my hand away from his windpipe. I tightened my grip, glaring him down.

"Hiei, please. Let's talk about this. Alone," Y/N soothed. She lured me out of my blind rage, allowing me to calm down. I looked at her for a moment, and saw a hint of fear in her eyes.

'Sh-she's afraid... Of me...,' I thought in shame. I let go of the human, allowing him to fall on his ass.

"Get out," I mumbled, not even bothering to look at him. He looked up at me and turned to the woman. She nodded her head, while staring at me angrily. Hiroshit groaned and got up, leaving without another word. When the door closed behind me, there was an eerie silence.

"What do you want?" she demanded, breaking the tension. She lowered her gaze to the floor, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"I just needed to apologize. I knew I shouldn't have said all those things... But I---."

"Then why did you say them?" she asked, unable to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I was just so angry because it felt like you didn't want this."

"Didn't want...what?"

"Didn't want us! Didn't want to be with me? I'm not... Even sure anymore. It just felt like you were pushing me away. After all we've been through...," I confessed.

"Hiei...I... I don't think I've ever met anyone as stupid as you," she sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly.

'Well, that wasn't expected...'

"Of course I want to be with you! But... You have to understand that I can't just look past the fact that Mukuro has given us both a gift. She basically brought you back to life! And I can't just... Just ignore that."

"I understand! But that doesn't make this any easier...," I grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"I know. But," she smiled at me, "we can make this work."

"How?" I demanded, searching her face for an answer.

"Well, it'll be tough. But, I can visit you every weekend! Or you can visit me! And we can spend every summer together," she started to speak faster after each sentence. Her excitement was written all over her face. "And, after high school... I'll stay with you. No matter where you go. I'll be there...," she finished.

"...Is...is that what you want?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, I can take a couple years off! And if I decide I wanna go to college... Well there's plenty of time. But at least let me finish high school," she laughed.

"Fine. But after you graduate... You promise you'll stay with me?" I asked, resting my forehead against hers.

"I promise. I'm yours..."

"You're mine..." I agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the LAST chapter tonight. I can't believe I'm finally done with this story but it's definitely time to move on :) I wanna thank you guys for all the support. The comments (my commenting babies who have supported me throughout my stories <3). Thank you for the kudos, and just taking the time to read my work. I hope you guys will take a look at my next story! My first chapter will be up on tomorrow, because you guys know me. Updating every fucking day.


	21. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we made it everyone. We've reached the end :) again, thanks for the comments, kudos, and all the support. You guys have truly inspired me to keep writing and have some confidence! I can't even begin to explain how much it all means, so without further ado, the last chapter of Remember Me.

Your POV

Three years later

"(First Name, Last Name), graduating fifth in her class" your vice principal announced. You stood up, shook hands with the principal, and took your diploma.

"YEAH! YOU GO Y/N. THAT'S MY GIRL!" cheered Yusuke from the stands.

"YEAH! WE'RE SO PROUD!" yelled Kuwabara. You turned to the crowd and smiled and throwing your hands up in victory. You caught Hiei's eye, and he gave you a wide grin with a thumbs up. You couldn't believe he made it to your graduation.

_"Mukuro might have me on duty," he said while he laid with you in bed._

_"Oh," you sighed, sounding disappointed. "Well, I understand. It's just a graduation anyways," you shrugged. You didn't want him to feel bad for missing it._

_"I'll try my best to be there," he mumbled into your hair, then gave your forehead a kiss._

Once the ceremony was over, you walked over to the small crowd that was waiting for you.

"Ah man, your graduating class was a lot bigger than ours," Yusuke complained. "It's so freaking hot, I thought we'd be here forever."

"It's not my fault!" you defended.

"Told you, you should've gone to our school," Kuwabara lectured.

"Yeah, but then I'd see both your ugly mugs every day," you sneered.

"HEY, SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison.

"We're all very proud of you!" Kurama interrupted. "Fifth in your class, that's an incredible achievement."

"Oh please, Mr. Valedictorian," you replied, rolling your eyes.

"Yeah well, that doesn't count. Kurama is like, super old. He's had plenty of time to study," Kuwabara mumbled.

"Are you all through blabbering?" a voice angrily asked from behind the three boys.

"Oh, hey Hiei. Didn't see you there," Kuwabara teased, purposely blocking Hiei's way.

"WILL YOU MOVE?" Hiei yelled, pushing Kuwabara away roughly. Kuwabara laughed and moved while Hiei was shoving him, making the small demon fall to the ground. He glared angrily at Kuwabara, and looked like he was about to give him a snide remark. But you stopped him, giving him your hand to help pull him up.

He gave you a small smile and said, "Thanks. Congratulations, by the way. I'm surprised you managed to rank so high after all your absences."

"I believe if she had attended all her classes and didn't have that small...er...vacation... She would've been salutatorian at the very least," Kurama remarked. You blushed, not sure how to react to all the compliments you were receiving.

"Cut it out guys, you're embarrassing me," you mumbled under your breath.

"We're just so happy for you!" Yusuke laughed.

"So, what now?" Hiei asked, turning to look at you. You looked up at the sky, as if searching for an answer. You remembered all those years ago, when you were still training under Genkai. All you wanted was a normal life.

But, what about now? You looked back to Hiei, and gave him a warm smile.

While holding his hand, you answered, "Now, I'll stay with you. No matter where life takes us, I'll be by your side. Just like I promised."

He kissed your cheek and whispered, "I love you, Y/N. I'm so happy I'm yours."

"And you'll always be mine," you replied softly, nuzzling his cheek.

"All right you lovebirds, cut it out. Koenma told us he'll open the portal to demon world soon. So grab your stuff, Y/N. And let's get going!" Yusuke ordered. You all ran back to your apartment and grabbed some of your bags. They helped you carry your belongings to the portal, where Koenma was waiting. Kuwabara said his goodbyes to the four of you. He cried a little, but pretended it was his allergies.

"We'll see you again soon," you promised. When you landed in Demon World, Hiei threw one of your bags over his shoulder and turned to you.

"You ready?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. He was so excited to have you with him. It all felt like a dream, but the day had finally come. You two were going to be together.

"Yeah, I'm finally home," you said, looking at him; never realizing until that moment what your heart was truly missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it :') yeah, I threw in some info about me from high school because I had no other accomplishments D; so sorry. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks again for all the comments and kudos and hits! I'm so grateful that you have spent time reading my work! Again, I'll be posting my first chapter of a completely new story It Was You. It's an AU but still a reader x Hiei story, I hope you guys will continue reading my work! If not, well thanks for taking the time here :) Goodbye! <3


End file.
